Wildcat Troubles
by lilythesilly
Summary: Troy and his twin sister Izzabella are inseparable. But what happens when she goes to one of the best boarding schools in the country? More of the summary inside TxG,CxS,TxZ,RxK,CxI
1. MCA and an unexpected return

Alright I wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed first story

Alright I wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed first story. And most of you said that you wanted to read more stories written by me so I'm writing another one it's a bit longer though.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of high school musical although one day when I'm rich I'll buy it.**

**Summary: Troy and his twin sister Izzabella are inseparable. But what happens when she gets into one of the best boarding schools in the country? What happens when she returns with a new friend? Will Troy fall for his sisters best friend even if it's against the status quo?**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Troy and his twin sister Izzabella were in the backyard playing basketball and just talking about random things._

"_Hey Troy how much you wanna bet that next year when we start East High I'll be popular and you'll be a loser?"_

" _Never Izzy I think it will be the other way around."_

"_Watevs, oh crap here comes dad, weren't we supposed to be doing something?"_

"_I think so but I forgot what, well here he comes lets just ask him."_

" _Hey dad wats up?" _

" _Not much did you get the mail and take out the trash?"_

"_Oh" Troy snapped his fingers, "That's what we were supposed to do."_

"_You two I swear I leave you alone for two hours to go to the store and come back to find trash still in the house and mail in the box." He sighed, " Can you please do it now." _

" _Sure" we said simultaneously, as twins we seem to do that a lot._

" _I'll get the mail, Troy you get the trash." I said_

" _Why do I have to get the trash?" he whined._

" _Because its icky!" I did love to play sports but I was a girly girl sometimes._

" _What has Sharpay done to my tomboy of a sister?"_

" _She took her shopping, now hurry before dad gets mad."_

_He groaned, "Fine."_

_I went to the mailbox and got the mail, as I flipped through it I saw a big yellow envelope and pulled it out. I inside and gave the mail to my dad when he saw what was in my hands he said, " Whatcha got there Iz?" " Nothing" I said, " Just something from Malibu Coast Academy." I opened it and my eyes widened my brother came in the house and said, " Whatcha have there Izzy?" once again I said, " Nothing call the gang over I have to tell all you guys at once." _

_Five minuets later my best friends Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and Kelsi were sitting in my living room with my parents Jack and Susie Bolton. _

" _Ok" Troy started, " We're all her now tell us what is in that envelope."_

" _Fine," I said, " There is this school in California called Malibu Coast Academy, it's one of __the __best boarding schools in the U.S. and they got a hold of my records and offered me a full ride scholarship for the next four years, and I want to go." By the time I finished everyone's faces were shocked._

_Eventually they all screamed, "WHAT!" _

_All the girls came up to me and said, " You can't leave Iz! Especially when we start high school next year! ", I was now on the verge of tears, " Guys I'll be back in four years right before college and every break that I have I'll spend here"_

_They all eventually agreed that at the end of the summer they'll come to say goodbye. And with that they left, " Well sweetie we're proud of you, but we'll leave you and your brother to talk." And my parents left._

" _So" I started, " Are you ok?"_

" _Yeah I guess but Izzy it'll be so hard to go through high school without half of the Dynamic Duo, but I guess I can live with it." e said by now we were both crying._

" _Hey whenever your sad just remember BTBFF." He smiled that was our secret code , it meant Bolton Twins Best Friends Forever._

" _Yeah, well we better enjoy the last 3 weeks of summer that we have together before you leave for California."_

" _Hell yeah we will! , but Troy promise that if I don't come back not to forget me."_

" _I won't you're my twin sister Izzy. Even if I do forget what you look like I'll always look in the mirror."_

" _Haha same here."_

* * *

That was 3 weeks ago. Now I was at the airport waiting for my flight to be called. I was standing there with my friends, parents, and my twin. I and the other girls were crying and the boys looked like they were about to. Then the announcement came over the speaker, " Flight 37 to Southern California now boarding." I sighed, " Guess that's me." I hugged the girls one last time before I headed for the gate but I suddenly turned around to see my friends and family there. I yelled, " Don't forget our promise bro!" and as I turned around I hear him yell, " I won't Izzy!" and with that I boarded the plane heading for a world I have never been, all my life I've lived in Albuquerque but that was all going to change.

* * *

After I landed I had someone there to meet me to take me to the school I met him he told me his name was Lucas and he seemed pretty nice, when he dropped me off at the school I gasped. This campus is huge! I started to look for my dorm when I bumped into somewone, " I am so sorry! I didn't know where I was going I got kinda lost looking for my dorm." , the guy said, " No problem anyways I'm Logan what hall are you in?" , I shook his hand and said " I'm Izzabella but please call me Izzy everyone else does. I live in Mattews hall."

" Oh well that's just behind you." " Thank you" I said a little embarrassed.

"No problem well I'll see you around."

" Count on it."

I searched the rooms and finally found mine room 707. I opened it and thought_ wow nice room. Oh wow and it has a view of the ocean. _Suddenly a girl with long curly hair and naturally tanned skin came in and said, " Oh you must be my new roomate, I'm Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. Wat's yours?"

" My name is Izzabella, Izzabella Bolton."

" Cool, well do you want me to show you around I've been here since last year when I got a scholorship."

My eyes widened, " That's weird I'm here for the same reaseon."

" Well then Iz I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

" It is indeed Brie"

* * *

3 years later

(Troy's POV)

Wow three years three long years since my twin sister moved to California we lost toouch because her breaks were different then ours and didn't have the time to come down here. Well I've changed a lot in three years first off I'm captain of varsity as a junior and the hottest boy at East High. I was at my locker talking to my best friend Chad about tonights game.

" So I was thinking that maybe we should sit out first quarter to make the Nights think they're gonna win and then maybe go in second quarter and kill it." I said.

" Dude that's brilliant, that will totally work!"

" I know, I'm just gifted like that."

" Wow Troy who would've thought that one day your ego might be bigger than mine?"

" Shut up Chad, well lets head to Darbus' class before we get detetion for the third time this week."

When we got into the classroom Darbus started her morning annoucements and then oh joy! She started her lecture for today.

" So William Shakespear a truly remarkable writer of the renissaince era, he was-" Darbus didn't get to finish because the door burst open and two girls came rushing in. One of them had the most georgeous pair of brown eyes that I have ever seen but my eyes widened when I saw a pair of blue eyes I hadn't seen in 3 years and thought I would never see again.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooohhhh kinda cliffhanger there! Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**Much Love,**

**-Lily-**


	2. AN 1

Hey I know many of you want me to update but I won't update till I get more reviews

**Hey I know many of you want me to update but I won't update till I get more reviews. Thanks a bunch! Your reviews make me smile I read them over and over again haha!**

**Please review!!**

**Love ya ;)**

**-Lily-**


	3. The reason

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to ****zanessa the best thanks for your support! Oh and all of your questions will be answered!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of high school musical ******

_Previously:_

"_So William Shakespeare a truly remarkable writer of the renaissance era, he was-" Darbus didn't get to finish because the door burst open and two girls came rushing in. One of them had the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes that I have ever seen but my eyes widened when I saw a pair of blue eyes I hadn't seen in 3 years and thought I would never see again._

(Troy's POV)

In my head I screamed _Izzy!!_ _Wasn't she supposed to be in California! Why now did she decide to come visit?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Darbus say.

" So class these are our new students, oh sorry I never got your names what were they?"

" I am Gabriella Montez." The brown eyed brunette said.

" Oh and I am Izzabella Bolton." Said the blue eyed girl.

" Oh a Bolton I assume you're related to Troy" said Darbus.

" Yea we're twins" we said at the same time

And the entire classroom got silent. They didn't know Troy had a sister.

" Oh ok you can sit in the back by the way where are you transferring from?"

" Malibu Coast Academy." They said.

( Izzy's POV)

Well after me and Brie sat down all eyes were on us. I whispered in her ear, " I wonder if they know why we transferred here?"

" Doubt it, only school officials know." She whispered back.

I wrote a note to my brother which said:

_Bro I know you're mad, but give me a chance to explain after class and bring the gang please Troy just please listen._

_-Izzy-_

And I threw it to him. Within a minuet I got it back it said:

_Alright fine _

_-Troy-_

The bell finally rang and I walked to my locker and I saw the gang and took a deep breath.

" Hey Guys." I said,

" Hi," they all said I started to get nervous and I felt Brie clear her throat.

" Oh yeah sorry Brie I forgot, gang this is my best friend in the entire world Gabriella Montez, Brie this is the gang Chad, Sharpay, Shar's twin brother Ryan, Zeke, and this is Kelsi."

"Oh and Brie this is my brother Troy, Troy this is Brie." After I finished they were staring at each other. _They're meant for each other._ I thought.

" Hi." They all said. " Oh and Gabriella and Iz this is Cameron he transferred her last year." _Wow. He's hot._ I thought. For some reason he was staring back at me.

" Oh um nice to meet you."

" Same here." When I shook his hand I felt sparks but I quickly pulled away.

" Um Iz not to be rude or anything but why'd you come back?" said Chad.

" Well" I started, " We were doing awesome at school, hottest girls, smartest. Captain's of the volleyball team." " But that changed when a new teacher Mr. Williams came to our school. He became obsessed with us and we had to escape the state otherwise he would've killed us." I said me and Brie were almost crying. All the girls came to hug us and the guys looked fiery mad.

" He did that to you!" my Brother shouted.

" I'm gonna kill him." The boy's said.

" No don't if he finds us we're dead but its fine I think school officials were sent to jail."

" Ok fine."

" So how are things around here?" I asked.

" Fine I guess but Chad and Sharpay are together, Taylor and Zeke, and Ryan and Kelsi."

" I KNEW IT!" I screamed heads turned but I ignored it.

" Yeah whatever but you Iz have changed a lot"

" I guess but just my clothing, and hair color." I said.

" Yeah but I think you look good." Said Cameron I blushed but no one saw.

" Well we have to go volleyball tryouts, bye!."

So Brie and me left. While I was changing for tryouts I had one thing or person on my mind: Cameron. In my head I thought one thing._ Could I be falling for him?_

**A/N: here you go 2****nd**** chapter please read and review! I personally didn't like this chapter but tell me what you think.**

**Love ya ;) **

**-Lily-**


	4. Getting to know eachother

* * *

**A/N Thanks t everyone who reviewed! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to LostInMusicHSM. She has been a HUGE help to this story! This is for you Ally!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm. **

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

So me and Ella just got done with volleyball tryouts and we made the team!! Well anyways I have to go home I'm meeting the new neighbors today I wonder if they'll be nice or if they have kids my age. As I entered my house I hear my mom yell, "Mija we're leaving in five minutes." _Oh crap._ I thought thank god I finished my homework during free period. I quickly put on a plain jean skirt and a pink Hollister polo and some matching ballet flats.

As we got to the house I started to wonder _Hmm this house looks familiar. _My mom rang the doorbell and a boy who looked about my age opened the door he looked awfully familiar. _I wonder who he is._ I thought. Then I heard a girl yell,

"Hey bro did you get the door?!" Suddenly I knew who's house I was at. The girl came over and we hugged and she said, "Hey Brie watcha doin here? The new neighbors are gonna be here any minute. Oh hey Mrs. M."

"Hello Izzabella, actually we're your new neighbors."

As soon as Ella heard that we both screamed so loud that her brother covered his ears and walked back in the house.

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Oh yeah! Brie's my new neighbor. How much more perfect can this be! Now I can start my plan to get them together.

"Oh Brie our friends are over for dinner too is that ok?" I said

"Sure it gives me a chance to get to know them better." She said.

When we entered the dining room I screamed, "Ma the new neighbors are here!!"

"Ok Izzy I think we get it!"

"Sorry" I mumbled

* * *

(Gabriella's POV)

As we sat down I said, "Sorry I forgot your names"

"Oh well I'm Sharpay, but you can call me Shar." Said the blond one.

"And I'm her twin brother Ryan." Said the guy who looked exactly like her.

"I'm Chad." Said the guy with dark skin and an afro.

"I am Kelsi." Said the girl with the glasses

"And I am Zeke my girlfriend Taylor is at a seminar in Washington D.C. but you'll meet her in a couple of days." Said the guy with a muffin in his hand.

Then the guy who answered the door said, "And I'm Troy Izzy's brother, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said

Then Ella came up to me and said, "And finally I am Izzabella I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends!" she said with a huge smile.

"Shut up El I already know you."

"Whatever but I didn't want to feel left out." She said with the pout I taught her a year ago.

"And by the way nice choice of clothing." I looked at her and realized that we had on the exact same outfit except mines was pink and hers was blue.

"ESPN" we said at the same time. **(A/N inside joke, don't ask.)**

"Well that was interesting," said Kelsi

"Oh and your name was," said Shar

"My name is Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby."

"Well Brie we're having a sleepover tonight in my bedroom, you wanna come?"

"Please" all the girls said.

I looked at my mom who was talking with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and she nodded.

"Ok I guess."

"Oh Brie I'll go with you to pack your stuff."

"Why?" I said.

"Because I need to make sure that there isn't a repeat of tonight tomorrow. And besides I have to tell you something."

"Oh did we make the team?"

"Actually yes we did and on Monday we're battling Olivia and Alicia for the captain spot. But that's not it, it's something else."

"What is it?" I asked but I knew what she was talking about when she winked.

"Oh ok lets go."

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

As soon as we got to Brie's house I ran up to her room.

"Ok," I began, "You know Cameron, the new guy?" she nodded, "Well I think I kinda like him."

"No" she said

"Yes." I said

"Yes!" she screamed

"I know!" I screamed back

"Well we better get back to my house before my parents send out a search party."

"Ok."

* * *

(No ones POV)

When we got back to the house we went up to Izzy's room and after we set up everything Shar said, "Lets get to know each other better before we start truth or dare with the guys,"

"Ok" we all said. Then we all turned to Gabriella and they said,

"What's your full name?"

"Gabriella Anna Sophia Montez."

"Birthday?"

"October 15th"

"Oh that's right before mine!" Izzy said.

"I know," said Gabby.

"Ok moving on," Shar said, "What's your favorite color?"

"Turquoise."

"Favorite food?"

"My mom's brownies.

"Most embarrassing secret?"

"Well when me and Ella were sophomores at MCA and we were doin a play where I had to be Juliet and Lucas was my Romeo." They nodded and I looked at Ella she was turning red as a pomegranate. "And you see um well Lucas was sick and there weren't any other boys in that production so um the teacher made me kiss a girl," with that they all started busted out laughing and I saw Ella hide her face in the pillow, after they were calm, Shar said, " Well, how did the girl kiss?"

I turned to her and said, "She's hiding behind the pillow if you want to ask her." And with that they laughed some more.

"Ha-ha laugh all you want but I am never ever joining a play again!" Izzy said through the pillow.

"Ok Izzy your turn."

"Ugh but you guys have known me forever." She whined

"But you could've changed at MCA."

"Ugh fine."

"Favorite color?"

"Lime Green"

"Favorite food?"

"Mrs. M's brownies."

"Most embarrassing moment"

"The theater incident of 2006" **(A/N pretend it's 2007 in this story.)**

"So yeah well you know everything about me and Brie."

"Well what are you like Shar?" said Gabby

"Easy I'm described in 4 words: Pink, Theater, Shopping, And Chad's girl."

"And you Kelsi"

"I'm described in three words: shy, composer, Ryan's girl."

"Ok then I think now that we know everything about each other we're gonna be the best of friends." Said Gabby.

"Hell yea!" Shar screamed, "Well now that we know everything about each other…. It's time for truth or dare with the guys!" she screamed when Gabby put her hands over her ears Shar went over to her and said, "I'm also loud."

Yeah this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

**A/N well here you go chapter 3. next chapter truth or dare! If you have any ideas for the questions or dares you want them to do just tell me and they might be in the next chapter**

**Please RxR!**

**-lily-**


	5. AN 2

A/N sorry I don't really like writing these but I was wondering if you wanted me to update again today

**A/N sorry I don't really like writing these but I was wondering if you wanted me to update again today. Also I wanted to know if you had any ideas thanks a bunch.**

**Luvs ya;)**

**Lily!**


	6. Truth or Dare

**A/N ok here's chapter 3 thanks for the reviews and if you submitted an idea it will be in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

Omg I'm scared I was never good at truth or dare even at MCA when they gave me a dare I went to my room for the rest of the night. _Oh well if we're gonna be friends I have to get used to this_. I thought and I sighed. _Lets just get this over with._

"Ok" Chad started, " Here are the rules, well there's only one which is you must do every dare and answer every question no matter how uncomfortable you are." _Damnit_. I cussed in my head.

"Ok who wants to go first," Troy said.

"I'll go." Said Ella. _Shit shes gonna make me kiss somewone._

"Ok Brie truth or dare?"

"Dare I'm not a sissy."

"Ok," she started to get that smirk that she gets when she has an idea. I started to get nervous.

"I dare you to kiss my brother." For some reason I had a feeling that that was the dare. I saw Troy get up so I got up and we went to the center of the circle and I whispered, "Are you ok with this?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Nervous but lets just get this over with." He nodded and we both leaned in and he kissed me with a lot of passion, I've never EVER gotten kissed like that, when we pulled apart the gang started cheering and we both blushed and sat back down.

"Ok Gabs it's your turn." Said Troy.

"Ok Ella truth or dare?"

"Dare I'm not a pansy."

"Ok I dare you to kiss Cameron." Once I said that she turned red as a pomegranate (A/N haha Ally)

"Ok fine." She however went right up to him pulled him by his shirt and kissed him with more passion than I have ever seen. When she pulled away everyone said, "Damn."

Then Cameron said,"Um can we do that some more?"

"Maybe later." and she winked _typical Ella. i thought ._

_"_Anyways my turn," she turned to Shar and said,

"I dare you to go downstairs and smack my dad on the ass."

As she got up we started laughing.

* * *

(No one's POV)

When we saw Shar go down the stairs all we hear is "Hey Mr. B."

Then we here a smack and Mr. Bolton yell, "Sharpay what was that?"

When she ran upstairs she looked at Izzy and said, "I hate you"

The night was filled with laughs and Chad having a pink afro.

So it was Chad's turn because he just got his hair dyed. "Ok Gabby truth or dare?"

"Truth, I've had enough dares for one night."

"Ok um I've met your mom but where is your dad?"

Gabby all of a sudden got tears in her eyes got up and said, "Excuse me,"

And she ran out of the room. Izzy got up and said, " Brie come back he didn't know!" and then Izzy ran out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Chad said we all gave him a 'duh' look.

* * *

**A/N what happened to Gabby's dad? What's gonna happen with Izzy and Cam? please review!**

**-lily-**


	7. the truth and misunderstood feelings

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed means a lot! I may warn you this chapter is a little sad.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

Right now I'm sitting in my room. After I ran out of the Bolton's I ran straight home. I climbed my tree that leads to my balcony so that my mom didn't know I was here. Chad's question keeps burning in my head _What happened to your father? _I hated that question more than anything in the whole world. Then all of a sudden I heard my balcony door open and my best friend come in. she sat down next to me and said,

"Brie he didn't know he was just curious he didn't mean anything by it." She said

"I know he didn't but the memory still hurts even though it's been over a 6 months." I said

" It's hard for me too, remember I watched it happen." She said

"Brie please come back to the sleepover and we'll stop playing truth or dare and play something else like um oh we can play battle of the sexes and we can show them how smart us Cali girls are."

"Haha ok but I think we should tell them, I mean I trust them so I can tell them."

"Ok" she said. So as we were climbing down her tree I heard a rip and then a "Damnit" come from behind me as I looked around I laughed at Ella she had a rip in the back of her skinny jeans.

"Damn and these are new too."

"Well El that's what happens when you climb a tree in a 34 pair of jeans" I said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

(No one's POV)

When we got back to her house we went back to the basement and everyone was trying to put glitter in Chad's afro.

"Quit it guys seriously this isn't funny I have to go to school like this tomorrow." He whined.

"Shut up Chad it comes out when you wash your hair. Seriously Shar how do you shut him up?"

"Like this." She went over to him and kissed him.

"Oh well I'll just leave that job to you." Izzy said.

"Oh and Gabby I hope I didn't offend you or bring back bad memories." Chad said.

"Its ok Chad really you didn't know." Said Gabby

"Brie do you want to tell them or me?" said Izzy

"You can I mean you were there."

"Alright so everyone we are trusting you so don't tell anyone ok what happens at this sleepover stays at this sleepover got it? Otherwise I'll kick your ass."

"Ok." They all said, Izzy was kinda frightening sometimes.

"Ok so it started one weekend at MCA you see Mr. and Mrs. M lived down the street from campus and they visited weekly, so here's what happened:

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Mrs. M, hey Mr. M"_

"_Hello Izzabella how are you?"_

"_Fine just finished finals so I'm more than fine I'm great!" she exclaimed_

"_Do you know where Gabriella is?" asked Mr. M_

"_Um she's actually taking her last final but we can wait outside for her."_

"_Ok Izzabella, so tell me how are you? Any boys bothering you?" he said in a fatherly tone._

_You see Mr. Montez was a like a father to me while I was here in L.A._

" _Nope but if there are i'll be sure to tell you,_ w_ell here we are, wait why isn't Gabriella coming out? All the students are gone by now. I'll go in and see what's holding her up."_

"_Ok," they said_

_When I went in I couldn't believe what I saw there was Mr. Williams on top of Gabriella trying to rape her!_

"_Hey leave her alone!!" I screamed_

"_No need to feel jealous Ms. Bolton you can join us too."_

_So he grabbed me by the wrists and put me next to Gabriella and we screamed as loud as we could and right before he ripped our clothes off Mr. Montez busted through the door._

"_What the hell are you doing to my daughter and her friend?" he screamed_

"_Let us be we'll be done in a minute," said Mr. Williams_

"_Hell no!!" screamed Mr. Montez louder_

"_Alright I didn't want to do this but," he pulled out a gun and aimed for Mr. Montez and shot him in the heart. Mrs. Montez came in and screamed " Carlos!"_

"_Papi wake up!" screamed Gabriella_

"_Please Mr. M please wake up!" screamed Izzy _

_Suddenly he woke up and turned to us and said, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you girls, I tried my best, I love you Gabby you're my princess please take care of yourself, Maria I love you, you're my one and only please try to move on, and finally Izzabella, you're like my second daughter, please don't let anyone push you around and please take care of my Gabby, I love all 3 of you." And he smiled one last time and closed his eyes for good._

"_No papi please come back, please!! I need you papi!"_

_As we watched the police take his body away we all cried and that night the girls didn't sleep because they were afraid of what would happen tomorrow._

End of Flashback

After she finished the story Izzy and Gabby were crying and Sharpay went to hug them. After that the gang came to hug them and then finally when Troy came up to both of them he said, "Shh don't cry it's alright he's in a better place and chances are he's watching you right now.

After Izzy finally stopped crying she said, "Alright I'm done crying, now who wants to play……Battle of the sexes?"

But nobody wanted to play so they all went to bed. Except for one Gabriella, she went out to the backyard and sat on their porch swing. When she felt someone sit down she thought it would be Ella but when she looked up she saw someone different.

"Oh hey Troy how come you're not sleeping?"

"Ah I'm not all that tired. So Gab's what's on your mind?"

"My dad, it's my fault he died in the first place, I mean if I hadn't had gone up to the teacher to ask him a question then he wouldn't of tried to rape me and if he hadn't tried to rape me my dad-." She stopped when he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Its ok Gabs you'll be ok," he said

"How do you know Troy have you ever lost anyone close to you before?" she snapped.

"Well actually I have," he said, " My big brother Stephen, you see when I was 7 and he was 15 we were playing catch when my ball went into the street and silly old me I didn't look both ways and I almost got hit by a car, but I was pushed aside by Stephen and he died from loss of too much blood. Every day I think that if I had looked both ways he would still be here, he would have a family and he won't because of me."

"Oh Troy I'm so sorry I didn't know I was being a bitch when I didn't even know."

"Hey it's ok you didn't know, everyone has to blow off steam sometimes. So its ok."

For the rest of the night we just looked at the stars when Troy felt something heavy hit his shoulder he realized that Gabby had fallen asleep. Troy took her upstairs and put her in her sleeping bag next to Izzy.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

As I was walking up to my room and got in my bed I started to wonder

_Am I falling for my sister's best friend?_

* * *

**A/N well there you go chapter 5. I have one question should I make Troy and Gabby stay friends for a while or immediately make them a couple?**

**Thanks a bunch please review! **

**-lilyana-**


	8. the fight

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed! I may warn you this chapter includes a fight and cussing.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Saturday 7:00 a.m.)

Everyone but Izzy and Gabby were awake and they were downstairs in the living room watching tv.

"You get the best of both worlds chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show!" sang Chad they were currently watching Hannah Montana.

"Dude I'm not even gonna ask how you know that song." said Troy

Then came down a very tired looking Izzy. Cameron's mouth dropped when he saw that she was wearing a tight black tank top and blue short shorts that said 'crazy' in weird letters.

"Who the hell was singing fucking Hannah Montana out of key?'" she said in a loud tone

"Why?" said Chad a little embarrassed.

"It woke me up! Oh hey Cameron what's up?" she said with a smile

"Nothing much, by the way you look good." She started to blush after he said that and everyone started cheering.

"Um thanks, oh Troy I need to talk to you." Izzy said

"Why?" said Troy

"Because I need to." She said

"Ok fine I'll be back I a minute guys."

"Ok" they said

"Oh and Troy I'm a girl!!" screamed Sharpay

* * *

(In the room)

(Troy's POV)

"So what's up?" I said

"Well last night when I went to get a drink of water I saw you and Brie getting a little close." She said

"And," I said trying to get her to tell me more.

"So do you like her?"

"Maybe" I said

"I knew it!" she screamed

"Inside voices Izzy damn. And what did you know?"

"I knew you liked her I could tell when you first met I saw sparks going through your eyes." She said

"Oh um ok." I turned to leave when she said,

"When are you going to ask her out?" she said

"I'm not sure if I am."

"Well why the hell not?"

"Well because it took i don't know a year and a half for the school to accept me and Chad being friends with the gang and i don't know how they'll act if i date a nerd."

As soon as he said that we heard we heard someone say, "Your just like the rest of them" and slam the door.

"You ediot! You didn't check to see if the door was open!" she screamed

"Well i didn't know she'd be there!" i screamed back

"But still you shouldn't of said that in the first place!" she screamed louder.

"Damnit Troy for once in your life can you stop listening to everyone else and listen to you damn heart! fuck how hard is that to do!" she screamed and with that she stormed out of the room and slammed the room but then she came back in and said,"And we don't appriciate being called 'nerds' we prefer the term educationally gifted!!" And then she stormed out of the room.

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Ugh i can't believe my brother! How can he say that about Gabriella I bet he's scared but he didn't have to say that! Ugh i hate guys!

As i walked in the living room the gang said,"What's with the screaming?"

"My brother's a jackass that's what the screaming's about! Ugh i need some pudding!"

* * *

Then Troy came down "Hey i'm going to go out for a little bit, i'll be back by 12:00"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"Izzy screamed from the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Shar

"I don't know, but i think someone should talk to her." said Kelsi and they all turned to Cameron

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're going to talk to her."

"Um and why is that?"

"Because you like her and if you find out what's wrong then you might get on her good side and then you might have a chance with her." said Zeke

"Alright fine."

* * *

(With Izzy and Cameron)

"Hey Bella."

"Who's Bella?" she said

"You,that's my nickname for you, wait is that ok?"

"Yeah it's perfectly fine." she smiled

"So what's wrong."

"All guys are idiots." she stated simply

"Well i'm not like that." he said back

"How do i know?" she said

"Well um maybe we could go out so i can prove it to you."

"Like a date?" she asked

"Yeah." he said a little nervous

"Alright but i'll only give you one chance." she said with a smile.

"Alright then i'll pick you up at 2:00 for a special date." he said

"I'll be there." she said with a wink

"Well i'm going out for a jog but i'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye." he said

When he went back to living room he saw the gang and their bags gone.

"Complete bitches." he muttered under his breath. So he got his things and left to plan his only chance with Izzabella.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

As i arrived at my destination i knocked on the door and a woman answered

"Hey Mrs. Montez, i'm Troy Bolton,Izzabella's brother. Is Gabby home?"

"Oh yes hello, yes she's in her room but won't open her door you can try if you like."

"Alright thank you."

As i went upstairs i saw a sign that said_ Gabriella's Room_. As i walked towards it i heard sobs coming from the other side. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

I heard a voice say," Go away Mami I don't want to talk."

"No it's Troy."

"Well i really don't wanna talk to you!"

"Gabs please let me explain."

"No!" she screamed

"Well then i'll just sit out here till you decide to show your face." i said

Then i heard the door open. My heart ached at the sight, there was Gabriella in her pajama's with tears all over her face.

"Can we talk?" i said

"It's a free country so talk."

"Alright i never meant what i said i lied because.." but i trailed off.

"Because what?" she said

"Because i didn't want to say that I-"

**A/N haha i know you think i'm evil but they will get together soon! i promise! so what will happen on Izzy and Cam's date? find out next chapter!**

**Luvs ya!**

**-lilyana-**


	9. Cam and Izzy's Date

* * *

**A/N ok everyone here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

_Previously:_

_"Alright I never meant what I said I lied because..." but I trailed off._

_"Because what?" she said_

_"Because I didn't want to say that I-"_

* * *

_(_Troy's POV)

"That you didn't want to say what Troy?" she asked a little annoyed

"That I really liked you okay!" I screamed. She just sat there on her bed in shock.

"Well if you're not going to say anything I'm leaving." I said. But when I went to open the door she said,

"I really like you too." She said with a smile.

"Alright cool, so do you maybe perhaps want to go out sometime? Cause you don't have to I mean I wouldn't go out with me after today but if you want to I wouldn't-"I didn't get to finish because she put her finger to my lips.

"Ok two things," she started, "One, you talk way too much. And two I would love to go out with you."

"Cool so I'll pick you up at like 7 ish?"

"Perfect." She said. After I left her house I walked back home. When I entered I heard the theme song for America's Next Top Model on. I went into the living room and saw Izzy there sitting on the couch, I went over to her and said, "Hey sis."

"Oh its you I thought it was mom and dad." She said

"Come on Izzy please don't be mad I went over to her house and apologized, in fact I'm going out with her tomorrow."

"Why should I forgive you?" she said

"Because I'm your brother and you love me." I said with a smile, and then she smiled too.

"I guess you're right, anyways where are you taking her tomorrow?" she said

"I'm taking her to dinner on the pier and then go ride the Ferris wheel on the boardwalk." I said but then I added "Don't tell her Izzy."

"I won't and besides I have a date tomorrow also." She said

"With who?" I said

"With Cam."

"I told him you liked him." I said

"How did you know?" she said a little curious

"The same way you figured out I liked Gabs."

"Ahh."

"Well I have to go to sleep anyways night bro." she said

"Night."

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

When I got into my room I picked up my cell and dialed Cam's number

**(Izzy/**_Cameron_**)**

_Hello?_

**Hey Cam its Izzy**

_Oh hey what's up?_

**I was wondering what to wear tomorrow?**

There was a long silence then he said, _Casual just Capri's and a polo._

**Alright then bye!**

_Bye._

As he hung up I smiled I was so excited for tomorrow!

* * *

(Next Morning Izzy's POV)

As I woke up I remembered something I went over to my phone and sent a text message to Cam

**What time are you picking me up?**

**-Izzy ;)**

I went to brush my teeth and I heard my phone ring I went over to it and I saw I got a new text message it read

**I'll be over at 10**

**-Cam**

I looked at the clock it said 9:00 _Shit! _I said in my head I ran into the shower. After I got out of the shower I went to my closet and pulled out some light blue Capri's and an orange polo that said 'Hollister' after I finished getting dressed I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my vans. I went downstairs to eat. After I finished eating I looked at the clock and it said 9:57. Then I heard the doorbell ring and Cam came in the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" he said

"Yep." I said

"Bye mom, Bye dad!" I said

When we got into the car I said, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see we're almost there anyway."

We sat in silence for about 7 mins. And then he said, "We're here."

When I looked up I gasped we were at an amusement park.

"Well do you like it?" he said a little nervous

"I love it how did you know I liked amusement parks?"

"I didn't but I thought it would be fun."

"Oh trust me it will be, but I may warn you I'm awesome at the games and a roller coaster fanatic." I said

"Good I like that in a girl." He said, then I smiled

We went in and went on all the roller coaster's for about 2 hours. When it was time for lunch I said,

"Why this park?"

"What do you mean?" he said,

"I mean there are tons of amusement parks in Albuquerque, why this one?"

"Oh well I was talking to your brother and asked him witch one and he said, "Cliff's amusement park."

"When I asked why he said because your older brother Stephen was supposed to take you here when it opened but he died, so I thought that since you never got to go that I should bring you here." He said

"Well thank you, anyways ready to go on the roller coaster's again?" I said

He laughed, "Alright."

We spent the next couple of hours laughing and having fun. When we got to my house I said, "Thank you for today, you proved to me that all guys aren't that bad."

"You're welcome." He said. Then I kissed him

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said

"Alright bye." He said.

When I went upstairs I saw my brother getting ready, I said, "Have fun bro, and good luck haha."

"Funny, how was your date with Cam?" he said

"Perfect. Bye have fun!" I said.

When I went to my room I started thinking _Wow I can't believe he did that for me, and he's a good kisser! This could be the start of something new._

* * *

**A/N ok here you go. Sorry for not updating I've been busy a lot this week and one of my best friend's moved to Mexico on Friday so I'm a little sad still, but I'm sure your reviews will make me happy so please review!**

**-lilyana-**


	10. Questions

**A/N here you go next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm**

* * *

(Troy's POV)

When I was on my way to Gabby's house my cell rang I looked at the caller I.D. it said _Cameron_. I picked it up and said,

(**Troy**/_Cameron_)

**Hey Cam**

Hey man

**Wats up?**

I was wondering If I could ask you something?

**Sure ask away.**

What would you think about me asking Izzy to be my girlfriend?

I think it's a great idea man good luck, but being her brother I'm going to tell her that if you make her cry I'll beat your ass.

He laughed_ I promise man thanks_

**No prob man go get her!**

Alright bye

After I hung up I realized I was at her house. I went up to the door and knocked on it. Mrs. Montez answered

"Hello Troy, Gabby will be down in a minute you can wait in the living room if you like." She said

"Thank you Mrs. Montez."

As soon as I went into the living room I went to mantel and looked at the pictures, there were a bunch with her and Izzy and I smiled at them she really looked beautiful. All of a sudden Gabriella came down and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yea and by the way you look beautiful." She blushed she was wearing a pink v-neck shirt and khaki **(A/N sp?). **Capri's.

When we got into my car she asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After a good 5 mins. I said, "We're here." And then she gasped .

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

I was at home in my room working on a paper for English when I heard someone singing I looked out on my balcony and there was Cam, he was singing my favorite song:

_Life is such a crazy thing  
It's never really what it seems  
Cause first we were chillin  
Now I'm catchin feelins  
Can you tell me what this means  
I'm going through my voicemail  
And I'm saving every message you sent  
I'm tryna reading between the lines  
To see if there was somethin' I missed  
All of a sudden, my vision became so clear.  
Everything I needed was right here,  
Before me (before me)  
So pressed to let you know  
Just how you make me feel  
Never had a feeling thats so real  
Control me (and i'm ready, girl I'm ready)  
Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive,  
Baby, we should just do this,  
with the feeling's so strong,  
how can we go wrong  
No games, I want you exclusive  
theres no more excuses  
the feelings so right  
I want you girl, I need you girl  
I really love your company,  
Hate it when you gotta leave  
another oppurtunity,  
for me to say everything.  
So tell me if i'm buggin,  
when you look at me like that (like that).  
I wanna say something,  
but I dont know how your gonna react.  
All of a sudden, my vision became so clear.  
Everything I needed was right here,  
before me (before me)  
So pressed to let you know  
just how you make me feel  
never had a feeling thats so real  
control me. (and i'm ready, girl I'm ready)  
Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive,  
Baby, we should just do this,  
With the feeling's so strong (strong)  
How can we go on?  
No games, I want you exclusive  
Theres no more excuses (no more excuses)  
The feelings so right  
I want you girl, I need you girl  
You knew it all along,  
What was going wrong,  
Let me state my claim  
Before its too late  
I dont care how this may sound,  
But you need to know right now  
So I might as well just come on out and tell ya  
All of a sudden, my vision became so clear  
Everything I needed was right here,  
Before me (before me)  
So pressed to let you know  
Just how you make me feel  
Never had a feeling thats so real  
Control me (and i'm ready, girl I'm ready)  
Don't wanna play no games,  
I want you exclusive (exclusive)  
Baby, we should just do this (baby lets do this)  
With the feeling's so strong (so strong)  
How can we go on (Go on)  
No games, I want you exclusive  
Theres nomore excuses (no more excuses) (ohh baby)  
The feelings so right (So right)  
I want you girl, I need you girl  
Don't wanna play no games  
I want you exclusive (exclusive)  
Baby, we should just do this (baby lets do this)  
with the feeling's so strong (so strong)  
how can we go on? (how can we go on)  
No games, I want you exclusive (ohh yea)  
theres no more excuses  
the feelings so right (ohhh)  
I want you girl, I need you girl  
_

After he finished all I managed to say was, "Wow."

"Yeah um Bella I wanted to ask you something." He said kinda nervous._I wonder what it is._ I thought.

"Sure go ahead."

"Um ok well that song I sang was the reason I'm here."

"Wait I don't get it how can Exclusive be the reason – oh my god."

"Yeah so anyways I know I've only known you for a couple weeks but I feel like I really really know you. And I was wondering if well um if you would um bemygirlfriend?"

"Wait what?" I didn't understand cause he said the last part so fast.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love that." I said with a smile

"Really?" I nodded and he kissed me and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, bye Bella." He kissed my cheek and as was about to leave my balcony I said, "You can use the front door if you want." He smiled

"No thanks this is more fun."

"Adventurous I like that it's very sexy." I said with a smirk then he left. I couldn't wait to tell Brie! _Wait she's on a date, I'll tell her when she gets back._ I thought.

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

Wow! I said in my head he brought me to the boardwalk and it was lit with candles and lights.

"Wow." I finally said outloud

"Do you like it?" said Troy

"I love it how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I like boardwalks and beaches?"

"I guessed because you and my sister are somewhat alike but I could tell by the way you spend your time at night."

"I don't get it."

"Well you like to look at the star's sometimes so you must like things like this whereas Izzy likes to go to the movies and minigolfing at night." He said

As we were walking down the boardwalk before our reservations I said,

"Wow I'm surprised."

"I know many people don't think I'm the romantic type."

"Not that, its just that I thought you were like the rest of them."

"Who?"

"The people at school who used to make fun of me for being smart, they didn't do that to Ella because she had a pretty good right cross and an awesome hook." I said

He laughed but then he stopped and said, "Wait I thought you were one of the hottest girls in school and captain of the volleyball team."

"I was." I said "Until they found out how smart I was it was all about why you were there, the only reason they liked me was cause they thought I was rich and when they learned the truth me and Ella were resented by the entire school."

As we got to the resturant, ordered, he said "What gave you the impression I was like them?" when I was about to answer our food came, as we started eating I said, "Because of what you said yesterday."

"Oh," he said, " I'm sorry about that sometimes I talk before I think."

"It's ok really, you know Ella does the same thing, when he gave me a look that said 'what are you talking about' I said, "She talks before she thinks to that's probably why most of MCA including the teachers were scared of her." I said with a laugh.

"Yep that's why we're twins."

"True, enough about me,what about you? Who is the real Troy Bolton?" i said with a smile

"Hmm i don't know but if i find him i'll tell you. No seriously i'm pretty simple captain of the basketball team, East Highs 'Golden Boy', and i pretty much hate cheerleaders escpecially Candy and Cherry Anderson both of those girls have a combined IQ of a pillowcase." he said and i laughed.

"Wow i love your laugh." he said and i blushed, "No need for blushing here, i'm just saying the real."

"Anyways," he went on, "I like cars, music,and reading but don't tell anyone because that's my personal secret." he said

"Got it." i said, "Anyways what type of music do you like? And what was the last book you read?"

"Wow, well i listen to rock,rap,hip hop, and R&B. I actually just finished two novels _The Giver_ and _The Outsiders_."

"Oh my gosh i just finished _The Outsiders_ too! don't you think it was sad what happened to Dally and Johnny?"

"I know completly. I felt bad so I went a punched the wall." then he looked at me,"Once again that stays between us."

"Once again got it."

"Well i have to get home so Izzy can bombard us with questions. And i have a feeling she has news of her own."

"What is it?" i said a little curious

"I'm not telling." he said

I pouted and he said, "You know that's gonna make me want to kiss you even more."

"Who's stopping you?" i said with a smile

"I don't know." but then he kissed me and i swear the world stopped.

"Um Gabs i know this is all of a sudden and a little out there but iwaswonderingifyouwouldbemygirlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd have to think about that." i pretended to think, "Ok i guess i could be your girlfriend."

"Awesome." and again he kissed me.

"Well i got to get inside so i can call your sister to tell her."

"Ok bye." as soon as i got out of the car he rolled down the window and said, "How will you be getting to school tomorrow babe?"

"Walking like always." i said

"Not anymore your super sexy boyfriend will pick you up around 7:45 for school ok?"

"Ok so my arrogant boyfriend will be picking me up tomorrow at 7:45 got it, bye."

"Bye." As i walked in the house i ran up to my room and closed my door and i thought _Yeah he's not like everyone else...he's better._

* * *

**A/N yayyyy there boyfriend and girlfriend as well as Izzy and Cam so please review!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-lilyana-**


	11. The game

**A/N ok here's the next chapter!! Oh and the song in the last chapter was Exclusive by Day26**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Troy's POV)

Wow! I can't believe Gabby's my girlfriend! I'm so happy I have to tell Izzy.

When I walked into the house I looked around the downstairs area and she wasn't there, so I went upstairs and went by her room and I heard someone singing:

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight !_

"Ok three things," I said as I went into her room, "One: How do you know how to speak Spanish? Two: Since when do you sing? And Three: He asked you didn't he?

"Oh hey Bro and how was your date? And to answer your question, Brie taught me so that we could talk about people to there faces, secondly I have always sang, just when people aren't around. And third yeah he did. How did you know?"

"Ok my date with Brie went great and he called me before to ask me if it was ok."

"Aww he is sooo sweet!" she said

"Yeah well goodnight." I said.

"Night." She said

* * *

(The next day.)

(Gabby's POV)

I'm soo happy Troy's my boyfriend!! Well now I'm downstairs eating waiting for Troy to pick me up. I heard the doorbell ring and Troy came in and he said, "Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah let me get my backpack." As soon as I went into the living room my mom said, "I'll ask later."

"Alright." I said.

When we got into his car he kissed me, "Well good morning."

He looked at me and said, "It sure is."

I playfully shoved him and said, "Shut up."

Suddenly a thought came into my mind and I said, "Troy what will the whole school think?"

He thought for a minute then he said, "I don't know and really I don't care."

"Your perfect." I said

"I know." He said

"You also have an ego the size of a basket ball."

"I know that too." He said with a smile.

As we got to school we linked hands and walked in. The entire school looked shocked but I didn't mind. As soon as we got to the gang I saw Ella and Cam holding hands and I said,

"Did he?"

"Yes!, wait did my brother?" she said

"Yes!"

"OMG!" she screamed

"I know!" i screamed back then she turned to Troy and smacked him upside the head and said,

"Why didn't you tell me you got the balls to ask her out? when i told you Cam asked me out?!"

Then i turned to him and smacked him and said, "You knew she was going out with Cam?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ow." he said, "When did this become national pick on Troy day?"

"When you decided to keep secrets from us!" Izzy said.

Then i heard someone clear their throat and i turned to the gang and said, "I'm sorry, i forgot about you."

"It's ok." said Zeke, "Oh and this is my girlfriend Taylor, remeber i told you about her on Friday?" he said

"It's nice to meet you." i said

"Same here." she said

"Tay Tay!!" screamed Izzy

"Iz i'm soo glad your back!!" she screamed back

"Me too!" she said.

"Oh god Chad." I said, "Didn't we tell you that the pink dye comes out in the shower?!"

"Yes but it wouldn't come out!" he said

"Well then until it comes out i'll call you the pink panther." said Ella with a smile

"Shut up." he said with a frown

"Well we better get to homeroom before Darbus gives us a months worth of detention."

"Right."

* * *

(In homeroom)

(Izzy's POV)

"Alright class settle down!" said Darbus

"You have free tim until i can fix my computer."

As soon as she said that i turned to Brie and said,"Look at what i found in my locker" and i handed her a note that said:

**I hope your ready to bring it. You'll never be the captains 'cause we're the best in the city. Good luck we'll be waiting in gym for you**

**-Alicia and Olivia**

"Bitches!" said Brie

"I know so i was thinkin that since the game is in gym and we have free period before that we should practice then." I said.

"Good idea." Gabby said

We turned to the gang and Brie said, "We can't hang out with you guys during free period."

"Why?" said Chad

"Well pink panther," I said and he gave me a mean look."We have to practice for our game against the fake twins."

"Why are you plaing Alicia and Olivia?" said Troy

"Because we're battleing for the captain spot on the volleyball team." said Brie

"Yeah," i added, "So we can't have any distractions, so Cam and Troy you guys can't come in the gym while we're practicing."

"Why?" they both said

"Because if your in there we won't get much done."

"Alright fine."

"UGH!!" screamed Darbus

"What's the matter Darbus?" Brie said

"My computer won't work."

"Well we can fix it." I said

"Nope you might break it."

"If we break it we'll buy you a new one." I said.

"Alright fine, i'll go on in teaching then.

"Alright then Ella lets get to work."

"Alright." i said.

So when we went to the desk i went to the keyboard and tried restarting it. But when that didn't work I turned to Brie and said,"Why don't you try re-wiring the circut."

Then Darbus turned around and said, "She's going to do what?"

"Re-wire the circut?" I said

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way to fix your computer without crashing the server."Brie said

"Alright i don't know what that means but i'm trusting you."

So when we went down and i unhooked the wire annd it sparked on my finger

"Damnit!" i said outloud. Then the class and Darbus turned to me and said ,"What happened?"

"Just shocked myself with the wiring that's all."

"Are you ok?" said Cam in a worried tone

"I'm fine happens all the time, we'll be finished in a minute."

So we went down and re-wired the circut and I went back up to her desk and turned on the computer and it worked. Me and Brie turned to Darbus and said,

"Alright its woking perfectly now."

"Wow really?"

"Yes." Brie said

When we sat down the bell rang and Cam came up to me and said, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine, but me and Brie are going to practice so bye." i kissed him and Troy did the same with Brie.

While we were changing Brie asked me, "How did Cam ask you out?"

"He sang Exclusive and asked me after that, but how did my Bro ask you?"

"He kissed me and then asked me."

"Awwww." i said

So we went out into the gym and put up the net and started practicing our spikes, and bumps, our slides, and our serves. Finally a hour later we were ready.

"Ready to get changed?"

"Yeah." said Brie

When we came out we saw all the boys with their jaws on the floor, Probably because we were wearing blue biker shorts and a black tank top.

We went up to the net and Alicia and Olivia came up to us and said loud enugh for the enire gym to hear, "Are you gonna bring it bitches?"

Everyone gasped and i heard the gang yell, "Oh no she didn't!"

Then i screamed," Oh trust me it's brought you slut." and everyone gasped even louder

"Oh its on!" screamed Olivia

We got first serve and did pretty good. Finally it was tied and it was our serve Brie was at the line and spiked the ball over then net, then Alicia hit it back and Brie set it to me and I spiked it harder than i have ever before.

"Winner Gabriella and Izzabella!" screamed the reff

"Good job." we said to them

"Watever," they said and flipped their hair and left.

When we went up to the gang and they said, "Congrats!! finally someone beat them!" said Shar

"Haha yeah."

When we walked into the cafeteria i saw some people sitting at a table and then me and Brie screamed ,"OH MY GOD!"

**A/N ohh cliffy who did they see? please review! Oh and the song in this chapter was Dreaming of You by Selena**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-lilyana-**


	12. Unexpected visitors& Unexpected fights

**A/N ok here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_When we walked into the cafeteria i saw some people sitting at a table and then me and Brie screamed ,"OH MY GOD!"_

"Logan, Lucas, Drea, Rob!! What are you doing in New Mexico?!" screamed Gabby

"We're on semester break and thought we'd come visit and see what New Mexico did to the sexy nerds that went to MCA with us last year." Said Logan with smirk

"Shut up loser!" Izzy said

"You know you want me." He said back

"In your dreams!" I said

"You know it!" he said and Izzy went up and hugged him and said, "Yeah still the same old Logan flirts with all the girls even the taken ones."

"Seriously!" said Drea

"Yeah me and Brie both have boyfriends." Izzy said,

"No way I want to meet them!" they all said

"Alright." Gabby said

"This is my boyfriend and Izzy's brother Troy." Gabby said

"And this is my boyfriend Cameron." Izzy said

"Nice to meet you." They all said

Then we turned around and saw the gang and said, "Sorry just got caught up in the reunion. Gang this is Logan, Lucas, Andrea, and Robert."

"And guys this is Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, and Taylor. Gang this are the people who talked to us even after they found out about us."

"What about you?" said Tay

"That we weren't rich and that we got a scholarship to MCA."

"Oh well nice to meet you." They all said

"Yeah same here."

"Anyways," said Logan, "What kind of trouble can you get into here?"

"Well Ella here got in trouble for cussing in homeroom." Said Gabby

"What Iz I'm shocked." Said Robert

"I know we were too, she never gets into trouble." Said Kelsi

"Oh not for that I'm actually disappointed Iz, what happened to the girl who got detention for wearing a bikini top and short shorts to class because it was 'hot'." Said Lucas

"I know New Mexico sure tamed you." Said Logan

"It did not." Said Izzy, "My family's here so I can't get into much trouble." She said.

"Well." Said Drea, "We have to go our flights in a couple hours."

"Wait your leaving?" said Gabby

"Yeah we just wanted to see you and besides semester break ended yesterday so we have to get back before we get suspended." Said Rob

"Wow you guys haven't changed at all." Said Izzy

"Yeah well bye."

"Bye guys we'll talk later k?" said Gabby

"Yeah." And they hugged us and left.

After that we turned to the gang and they gave us a look and Izzy said, "What?"

"You hang out with them?" said Shar

"Uh yeah why?" said Izzy

"Oh nothing it's just that I thought you wouldn't hang out with those type of people." Said Zeke

"What do you mean?" said Izzy a little mad

"It's just that well Izzy before you left you thought not rinsing your dishes before you put them in dishwasher was bad, but now it's just-" said Tay

"Just what?" said Izzy a little louder

"Well now bad for you is wearing a bikini in class." Said Troy

"And what you don't control me I can do whatever I want!" she screamed by now the entire cafeteria was listening

"Oh so by whatever you want is breaking the law?" screamed Troy

"I didn't break the law in the first place." She said

"Well if you stayed there you would've" he said

"Yeah well maybe I should've!" she screamed even louder

"Bella you don't mean that." Said Cam

"I did I don't even know why I chose to come here! I need time to think."

When she got up Cam and Gabby got up she quickly said, "Alone."

And with that she stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N sorry that this chapter was short and i know most of you thaught would be the teacher, sorry again so anyways what's gonna happen with Izzy, is she gonna leave again? Find out next chapter! Please review! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-lilyana-**


	13. Understanding

**A/N here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm**

* * *

"What happened to her?" said Shar

"I know she never acted like that before." Said Tay

"I knew she shouldn't of gone." Said Troy still mad from the fight they had earlier.

"Do you even know why she changed in the first place?" snapped Gabby

When they all shook their heads she said, "No I didn't think so."

"She wasn't always the bad girl of the school," Gabby started, "It's just people used to make fun of her calling her innocent and gullible** (A/N sp?)** And she ignored it until Mr. Williams said and I quote 'I love innocence it's very sexy' so she became the bad girl so nothing bad would happen. Actually she's not as bad ass anymore."

"Wow I'm a jackass I didn't even know and I blew up at her, I need to find her." Said Troy

"No I'll go she probably doesn't want to talk to you." Said Cameron

"You're right." He said

"Maybe you can talk to her once she cools off." Cam said

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Ugh I don't get why everyone is judging me! I just I just ugh I'm too mad to even think right now. I looked around and realized I was on the balcony in the auditorium. As I was thinking I saw someone sit next to me and say

"Hey you."

"Hi Cam what's up?" I said

"I found out about the story behind your rep." he said

"Oh well then I guess you'll be dumping me then, anyone else would."

"Hey look at me," he said and I looked at him, "I'm not like anyone else. Remember we went on a date so I could prove that to you." I smiled

"Yeah I guess you're right it's just sometimes I crack under pressure if there's too much of it." I said

"Yeah well that's what I'm here for to make sure that nothing bad happens." He said

"Thank you for that I don't know why but I feel I'm not the bad girl everyone sees but when I'm with you I feel like the real Izzy." She said with a smile

"Anytime." And he kissed me.

Yeah with him I can be the real Izzy with _everyone_. I thought

**(A/N I know I should end it now but I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a little Troyella ****then**** I shall end it) **

* * *

(Troy's POV)

Wow I feel like a total and when I say total I mean total jackass. I completely judged my sister and didn't know the truth I mean she never judged me and I just I just ugh damn I hate when I can't think! Well I ditched 6th period and came to sit up in my secret garden that the science club set up for me. Only Brie knows because I told her about it a couple weeks ago.

I heard someone come and sit next to me and put their head on my shoulder. I looked down and said, "Hi."

She looked at me, "What's on your mind babe?" she said

"My sister I feel horrible about how I treated her I'm such a horrible person."

"No you're not" she said, "You're far from horrible just look at yourself right now, a horrible person wouldn't care if they hurt they're sister but you, you have a huge heart and that's why you feel horrible." She said and then added

"You know I've never met anyone with such a great spirit and a huge heart and well I just I just well I guess that's one of the many reason's that I well that I love you." She said sincerely

"You what?" he said

"I love you Troy and even thought we've known each other for almost a month but I feel like I've known you forever."

"I love you too Gabby and I feel exactly the same way, and thank you for putting things into perspective for me and well I ought to say you're the best girlfriend I have ever had."

"The best girlfriend out of how many?" she asked a little curious

"Of about 2." I said

"Wow."

"I know." I said

"Well," I said getting up, "We have to head home, apparently it's after school."

As we got to my car and I dropped her off home I said,

"I'll call you later?" I said

"Count on it, I love you." She said

"Love you too babe." I said and when I got home and opened the door I thought _here it goes._

* * *

**A/N here you go! There I gave you some much needed Troyella fluff. Sorry for not updating I've been busy since it's almost the end of the year but yeah, anyways back to the story, what will happen between Izzy and Troy? Please review!**

**Much love**

**-Lilyana- **


	14. The rivalry

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Troy's POV)

I cautiously walked in the house I looked around and didn't see her so I went into the kitchen and saw my mom and I went over and kissed her and said, "Hey mom what's up?"

"Not much dinner will be ready in about 15 mins,"

"Ok, do you know where Izzy is?"

"She's in her room." Said mom

I went up to her room and knocked on the door. I heard someone say from the other end say, "What?"

"Izzy it's me please open the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have to talk to you."

Then I heard the door open and saw Izzy there, "Can I help you?" she snapped

"Can I talk to you?"

"The government gave you freedom of speech might as well use it."

"I'm sorry about what I said at lunch I just snapped."

"I guess its ok I mean I never meant to be the bad girl it kinda sorta happened"

"Well it wasn't your fault I mean I would've done the same thing." I said

"Haha yeah."

"So are we cool?" I said

"BTBFF." She said

"Haha Hell Yeah!" I said

"So anyways," she said changing the subject, "How are you and Brie?"

"Good, actually better then good we're awesome, what about you and Cam?"

"Awesome I love him he's the best boyfriend I've had." She said

"Ok well we better go downstairs for dinner then." I said

As we went downstairs and sat down to eat I said to my dad, "Ready to kill the Nights tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. And with you Cam, Chad, Jason, and Zeke of course we'll win." Said dad

"The Nights won't know what hit them!" Izzy shouted

"Yeah and by the way Izzy when's your next volleyball game?" said my mom

"Um I think tomorrow at 3." She said

"Oh who are you playing?" I said

"I actually don't know I have to print out my schedule." She said

After dinner I went to call Gabby

* * *

(**Troy**/_Gabby_)

_Hello?_

**Hey babe watcha doin?**

_On the computer downloading our schedule_

**Oh ok well are you coming to our game tomorrow it's at 2:00**

_Yep and that's right before our game anyways_

**Cool do you want me to pick you up before?**

_Yep I'd love that well I have to go mom's calling me for dinner I have to go I love you_

**Love you too babe I'll see you tomorrow at like 1:30?**

_Perfect, bye._

**Bye**

I hung up and went to sleep to get my rest cause I'm gonna need it tomorrow

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

After dinner I went up to my room and my phone started ringing so I picked it up

(_Izzy_/**Cam**)

_Hello?_

**Hey Bella what are you doing tomorrow after our game?**

_I have my game but after that nothing really why?_

**I wanted to see if you wanted to go out tomorrow?**

_Yeah after my game which shouldn't be that long_

**Ok well how bout I pick you up at like 1:30 tomorrow before our game?**

_I'd love that _

**Ok then, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow?**

_Yeah bye Cam I love you._

**Love you too Bella I'll see you tomorrow**

After that I realized I had to download my schedule so I went on my computer and I smiled at my wallpaper it was a picture of me and Cam on our first date and we had the biggest smiles in the world. So after I downloaded it I looked for who we were playing and I saw it said 'The Nights' I cussed in my head and went to sleep.

* * *

(The next day)

(Troy's POV)

I went to pick up Brie and she came down in her warm ups.

"Hey," she said and kissed me

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye mom I'll see you at our game ok?" she said

When we got to the car she said, "Where's Ella?"

"With Cam he picked her up right before I went to pick you up." I said

When we got to the gym I kissed her and went to the locker room and said

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey captain, you ready to kill the knights?" said Chad

"I know I am." Said Cam

When the game started Cam did jump ball because he is the tallest out of all of us.

In the second quarter I saw the captain of the knights Jeremy Sheperd coming to block my shot and as soon as the ball left my hands he jumped on top of me and I hit the floor so hard that the entire gym went silent. I blacked out for a little bit and when I woke up I saw Gabby, Izzy, Dad, and the entire team in front of me, I said, "What happened?"

"You got knocked down by that basterd Sheperd where s he I want to talk to him." Said Izzy

"Wait Izzy, I want to help you." I said

"No you won't neither of you will." Said my dad.

I'm seriously pissed I had to sit out the rest of the game because of him and my head was bleeding. Ugh well we won anyway so right now I'm watching Izzy and Gabs warm up for their game I saw Izzy was pissed because they were playing the Knights and Izzy hated the Knights.

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Alright I'm not gonna start something I'm not gonna no matter how much I hate-

"Hello Izzabella."

"Why hello Chelsea." I said with an attitude

Now everyone was listening because we were the biggest rivals in the area

"No need to be a bitch Izzy."

"Well Chels I'd rather be a bitch than a whore."

"Ugh well at least I'm hot." She fired back

"Honey you couldn't be hot even if you were on fire." Said Brie

"Stay out of this Gabby." Said Chelsea's friend Brittney

"Whatever Britt Britt."

"Wait Brie we have to practice."

"Yeah your gonna need it." Said Britt

"Whatever now don't you have to learn the ABC's or something?" I said

"Ohh its on!" said Chels

We went up to the line and served it about 30 mins. Later we had won after that Chels and Britt came up to me and 'accidently' shoved me and I said, "Did you just push me."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Well if you did then I would have to do this," and I pushed her back

I looked into the crowd and saw the gang coming down because they and I knew what was coming.

Because as soon as I shoved her back and turned around she pulled my hair and I said,

"I know you did not pull my hair!"

"Watcha gonna do about it." And with that said I ran full speed and knocked her down. And within a good two minutes I was pulling out her hair and she was scratching the hell out of me. Then I felt someone pull me off her and it was Cam and he looked worried

"Are you ok?" he asked

But before I could answer him my entire world went black.

* * *

**A/N what's gonna happen to Izzy? Please review! I promise next chapter there will be more Troyella! **

**Much Love, **

**-Lilyana- **


	15. She's awake!

**A/N ok here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Are you ok?" he asked_

_But before I could answer him my entire world went black._

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Where am I? I'm floating in a world unknown

"Help!" I scream, no answer, "Help!!" I scream louder, still no answer then all of a sudden I hear,

"Is she getting better doc?" I recognize that voice, Its Chad's voice _but why is he asking_ _that I'm fine!_ Then I hear the doctor say

"She is progressing but not much improvement." Said the doctor

"This is all Chelsea's fault, I'm gonna kill her." Said Brie, wait what is her fault?

"I can't believe they did this to my baby girl." My mom said. _Wait what did they do?_

"How about we go get some food and leave Izzy and Cam here for a little bit." Said a voice I assume belongs to my brother. As they leave I hear, "Wake up soon Iz." _Wait what do they mean by wake up soon? Am I dead?_ Then I hear crying, and then a voice says,

"Bella I'm so sorry, this never should of happened to you its all my fault." Cam said

Suddenly I got this burst of energy and started running towards the light.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

As we sat down in the waiting room I sat down next to Gabs and held her hand, then I started to cry and she held me tight and said, "It'll be ok Troy your sister is a fighter and she'll get through this."

"I know," I said, and sighed, "I just don't get why she was the one to fight Chelsea."

"I would've but I was trying to stop Brittney from getting her from the back, I hate them."

"I know you tried your best all we have to do now is hope and pray that she'll be ok." And for the rest of the time we held each other and cried.

* * *

(Cam's POV)

After the gang left I went to sit next to Bella and as I was stroking her hair silent tears started to come down my face and I said, "Bella I'm so sorry, this never should of happened to you its all my fault." Then all of a sudden I felt her squeeze my hand, then I ran out to get the doctor and when he came back in he said, "She's starting to wake up, start convincing her to open her eyes."

"Open your eyes Bella I want to see the ocean again." Then her eyelids flickered and she opened them. I ran out to the waiting room and grabbed everyone and said,

* * *

(Troy's POV)

As I was trying to get Gabby to stop crying Cam runs out and says, "She woke up, Bella's awake!" and he ran back in the room.

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

After I woke up I was staring around the room for a little bit, then I saw my family and the gang standing there and they screamed, "Izzy you woke up!"

As I covered my ears I said a little hoarse, "Will you guys be quiet!"

"Sorry," they said

"Ok so who's going to tell me?" I said

"Tell you what?" Brie said

"Why the hell I'm in a hospital and not at home?" I said

"I can tell you that," said Troy, "You see after the volleyball game you and Chelsea got into a little fight and well after Cam pulled you off her you kinda blacked out and while you were in the ambulance you slipped into a coma."

"Well how long has it been since the game?" I said

"About a week and a half, she knocked and scratched the hell outta you."

"That bitch!"

"Watch your mouth Izzabella Grace." Said my father

"Sorry." I said

"Haha Izzy got in trouble." Said Troy

"You watch it too Troy Ezekiel." Said my mom

"Sorry." He said

Then the doc came in and said, "Why hello Izzy nice of you to join us, well do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he said

"Uh the bad news because I'm a tough girl but I think I'm still a little drowsy because everything is blurry."

"Actually that's part of the bad news, well you see you got a concussion from when you hit the gym floor after you blacked out, and unfortunately you landed on the part of your head that controls your sight. Now you're not completely blind but you will need glasses."

"What!" I screamed, "First a concussion and now I need glasses! Ugh I'm going to kill Chelsea next time I see her."

"We'll help you." Said the girls

"Anyways did Chelsea get hurt during the fight?" I asked

"No but you pulled out more than 75 of her hair so she now needs extensions." Said Shar

I scoffed, "That's the only bad thing that happened to her! Girl I did her a favor! Did you see that birds nest that was her hair?" I said and they started laughing

"The good news is that Izzy you may go home tomorrow if you do well tonight." The doc said.

"Well I need to get some rest; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As they were about to leave I said, "Wait Cam can you stay?"

"Sure." He said

"While I was in my coma I heard you say that it was your fault this happened to me. How is it your fault?" I said

"Well Bella I saw what was coming and I wasn't quick enough."

"Trust me babe this was not your fault hell even if you came down faster then you did I still would of beat the hell outta her, so don't beat yourself up okay?" I said

"Ok, God I don't know how long it's been since I saw the ocean." I smiled he calls my eyes 'the ocean' because according to him they're as blue as the ocean but my eyes are prettier.

"About a week and a half weren't you listening earlier?" I said with a smirk

"Nope I was too busy looking at this pretty girl right here." I smiled and kissed him

"Damn I missed that too." He said

"Haha do you know where the doctor put my new glasses?" I said

"Babe there sitting right next to you, you must have fallen pretty hard." He said

I picked them up and had to squint to see what they looked like, they were actually pretty cool they were converse black square frames. As I put them on I said,

"Damn I like these,"

"Why?" he said

"Because you look sexier through these." I said

* * *

(Later that night)

(Troy's POV)

Right now me and Gabby are sitting in my room just talking about random stuff.

"So do you like dark chocolate or milk chocolate?" said Gabby

"Definitely dark chocolate, milk chocolate is too sweet for me." I said

"Nuh-uh milk chocolate tastes way better than dark." She said

"Oh no way I'm going to start a club and only people who eat dark chocolate are allowed in." I said with a 5-year old manner

"Oh yeah well I'm going to start a club where only milk chocolate eaters are allowed." She said in the same manner.

As I took a sip from my coke she said, "You know you can clean your toilet with a can of coke?"

I quickly spit it out and said, "Your gonna pay for that babe."

"Watcha gonna do about it?" she said with a playful smirk

"This." I started tickling her and she was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she finally said,

"Troy, babe stop it!"

"Not until you say it."

"Never!" she said

That only made him tickle me harder. And he finally gave in and said, "Troy Bolton is the sexiest boyfriend alive!!" I screamed

Finally I said, "Now was that hard?"

"Actually, it took everything out of me."

"You're mean." And with that she turned and landed on top of me and kissed me and we made-out for a good half-hour and when we came up for air she said, "Well I have to go home I'll see you tomorrow before we pick up Ella?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at about 10:45?"

"Kay I love you." She said

"Love you too, bye." And she left

* * *

(The next day)

(Troy's POV)

As we were sitting in the waiting room we heard a familiar voice say,

"What makes you think I need pain-killers? Because I'm a girl that means I'm not tough enough to handle the pain myself?"

"So you don't want them?" said a confused nurse

"Of course I want them, just because I don't need them doesn't mean I don't want them! God who let you graduate?" she said

As she left we went up to her and I said, "Excuse me for my sister, she has a bit of a temper."

"Its alright." Said the nurse

As we were leaving Gabby said to me, "A little bit of a temper?"

"Alright she has the biggest temper I've ever seen but I've gotta cut her some slack she just got out of the hospital.

"Whatever." I heard Izzy say, "I don't need slack."

"That's the pain killer's talking." Whispered Gabby

I laughed and kissed her. _Yeah this is gonna be a long week_ I thought

* * *

**A/N YAYYY Izzy's ok and I gave you some Troyella! I call this chapter a success! So please review! And that conversation about chocolate was actually a conversation i had with my friend Jessica. Also sorry if the medical stuff is wrong but i'm not a docter so please don't rip me to shreds.**

**Much love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	16. The ring

**A/N here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm**

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

It's only been a week since I've woken up but I'm going back to school anyways but I'm excited! It's been a rough week cause it's hard getting used to new glasses, I don't know how many times I ran into the wall. Anyways as I was picking out my outfit that would look best with my new glasses when all of a sudden my brother comes in

"Hey Izzy Whatcha doin?" he said

"Not much just pickin out an outfit for school tomorrow."

"Well the reason I'm in here is I wanted your opinion." He said

"On what?" I asked getting a little curious

"Well I-" I was interrupted by a _ding_ on the computer I got an IM. I went to the computer and went into my aim chat room and the message said,

V-ball queen: I hope I didn't do too much damage to you Izzy Wizzy

I quickly replied

Bella-Boo: Oh no you didn't I actually like being in a coma for a week and a half, of course you did damage to me! Damn are you that much of a ditz?

**V-ball queen: What did you call me? And ya know you damaged me too! I had to get extensions cause of you!**

**Bella-Boo: I called you a ditz! You know an airhead. And I did you a favor you had horrible hair!**

**V-ball queen: ugh whatever, I have to go but let me tell you this Little Miss Izzy next time you pull my hair out you'll be sorry!**

**Bella-Boo: Let me tell you this Little Miss Ditz next time you put me In a coma, I'll make sure your grave is dug.**

**V-ball queen: Is that a threat?**

**Bella-Boo: No it's a promise!**

And I quickly logged out before she could reply. And I turned back to my brother and said,

"What did you want to tell me?" I said

"What do you think of me giving Gabs my varsity ring?"

"It's about time!" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You know what I mean." I said

* * *

(The next day)

(No one's POV)

The next day as we were walking into school we saw people giving Izzy pity looks and she said

"You know what I hate more than Brittney?"

"Chelsea?" said Gabby

"Yeah and do you know what I hate just a little bit more than Chelsea?" she said

"What?" Troy asked

"Pity." She said

"Why, I like it it's awesome it means that people are going out of there way to 'help' you." Said Chad

"Well Ms. Fru-Fru I like do things myself." She said

"Shut up Iz, this dye won't come out!" he said

"Well then we must chop it off." Said Taylor

"No not my perfect hair, it took me 7 years to get it at the length and puffiness that I wanted!" he whined

"Then I suggest you scrub harder." Said Sharpay.

After lunch when we were in the cafeteria Cam said, "Hey Bella do you know where Troy and Gabby are?" she looked up from her copy of _Hit and Run_ by Laurlene McDaniel and said, "Yeah."

"Are you gonna tell us." Asked Kelsi

"Nope." She said

"Why?" asked Zeke

"Because I promised I wouldn't tell." She said

"Kill joy." Muttered Taylor.

"I heard that." She said still into the book.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

As I was waiting for Gabs up in our secret garden I started to sing:

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and.._

_You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And.._

_Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm.._

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you _

_With you_

_Girl_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah.._

_'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And.._

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you _

_With you_

_Oh.._

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you _

_With you_

_Yeah Heh.._

_And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day_

_I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight x2  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight x2_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you _

_With you_

_Girl_

_With you _

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_Oh…._

"Did you mean it?" I heard a voice say behind me

"Mean what?" I asked

"What you sang?" said Gabs

"Every word." I said

"Hey babe the reason I'm up here is because I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." She said

"I know we've only been going out about a month and a half, but I really love you with all my heart and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I was wondering if you um well if you would um well wear my varsity ring?" I asked a little nervous

"I'd love to." She said and I after I put it on her I kissed her and I thought, _Now I'm the happiest guy alive._

* * *

**A/N well here you go! More Troyella! Well I have a question, which song was In this chapter? If you get it right I'll dedicate this next chapter to you! Well please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	17. Detention

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to EFRONS GAL, LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl, and sweetems45. they got the song it was 'With You' by Chris Brown, this chapter is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

I'm so freakin bored I hate being in Darbus' class, anyways I was just 'pretending' to take notes and was actually reading my book it was actually really interesting. I'm just about to get to the good part when I hear,

"Ms. Bolton?" said Darbus

"Hmm?" I asked

"What's the answer to the question?" she asked

"Um the object is to isolate the variable?" I asked

"Wrong subject Ms. Bolton this is Homeroom not Algebra 2." She said and the class laughed

"Sorry." I said

"Well since you didn't pay attention today you can pay attention after school in detention." She said

"Wait but I have volleyball practice." I said

"Well it will just have to wait." She said

"But wait Izzy, I thought the doctor said no volleyball until you get fully situated with your glasses." My brother said

"Well then Ms. Bolton you'll have plenty of practice after school, reading the entire handbook and copying word by word." She said

After the bell rang I went to my brother's locker and slapped him upside the head. The gang looked confused because since it was a new semester we got different homerooms.

"What happened Bella?" Cam asked

"Yeah what's with the hitting Izzy!" said my brother

"You got me detention!" she said

"How?" he asked

"I was about to get out of it with my volleyball excuse and then you told the teacher I couldn't play volleyball!" I said

"Sorry didn't know." He said with a smirk

"I'll tell you what you should know." I said with a smile

"What's that?" he asked

"I was on the cross country team for a season so I suggest you start running, hell I'll give you a 3 second start GO!" I said

"3…2…1, I'll see you guys at lunch!" and with that I took off down the hall after my brother.

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

We laughed after she took off, then Kelsi said, "She was on the cross-country team?"

"We both were to train for volleyball." I said

Then we see Coach Bolton come over with and say, "Have you seen my children?"

Then all of a sudden we see Troy run by and say, "Hi dad, bye dad." And then a pissed looking Ella say, "Yeah you better run Troy Ezekiel!"

We laughed for a while then went to lunch and then Troy and Ella came over and I said, "Did you enjoy your workout babe?"

"No, Izzy I never knew you were so fast." He said

"Well Brie's faster so I suggest you don't piss her off because it's downhill from there." She said and I laughed at the look on his face.

* * *

(After School)

(Troy's POV)

As me and Gabs were leaving I saw Izzy and said, "Have fun in detention."

"Trust me I will." She said with a smile.

While me and Gabs were walking towards the diner I said, "Why did Izzy have that smile before I left?"

"Ella lives for karma." She said

"Karm what?" I asked

"Karma you know what goes around comes back around." She said

"Oh yeah I'm dead." I said and she laughed

"So anyways how about we go to my house and watch The Outsiders?" I said

"You have that movie on DVD? I've wanted to watch that forever!" she said

"Yeah I got it right after I finished the book." I said

"So am I the only one who knows you read _The Outsiders_?" She said

"Yeah if the school found out it would ruin my rep." I said

"Hahaha ok." She said

After we got to my house I put in the disc for The Outsiders. As the opening credits came on Gabs said, "I wonder how Ella's likin detention." She said

"Chances are she's hating it."

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

Wow I love detention! I didn't have to write the handbook actually Darbus went to get something and I'm sitting here on the stage waiting for her to come back and this guy I think his name is Jeremy Calvin I don't know and he says,

"You're the volleyball captain aren't you?" he asked

"Um yeah, wait aren't you that freaky dancer kid?" I asked

"Yeah that's me hey I was wondering if-" he started to ask but I said,

"Sorry I have a boyfriend." I said

"Oh ok never mind." He said and left the Darbus comes back with a boom box and says, "Today instead of copying the handbook you'll be learning the art of dance."

The she looked at me and said, "I'm assigning you to make up a hip-hop routine to Justin Timberlake's song Like I Love You." _Wait_, I thought _Darbus knows who Justin Timberlake is? I think I'm in an alternate universe._

So for the next hour and a half I worked on it and when it was time I performed it and Darbus said, "Brava! Absolutely remarkable!"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah," said Jeremy

After detention he came up to me as I was walking to my car and he said, "Would you consider joining our dance class at Broadway Rhythm Dance Company?"

"I don't know I'll have to think about it."

* * *

(The next day)

Everyone was at their lockers waiting for Izzy to show and when they came up they said, "What was detention like?" She looked at them and said

"Why don't you ask Chad? He's probably been there plenty of times oh and Brie I have a question for you."

"Ok shoot." She said

And I said, "¿Qué piensa usted en tomar baile?" **(What do you think of taking dance?)**

* * *

**A/N all right here you go next chapter sorry if this one sucked, but yeah please review sorry if the Spanish is wrong but that's what it said on the translation site so yeah**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	18. We're your friends

**A/N here you go! This chapter includes ****a lot**** of Spanish! Sorry not a lot of Troyella but more of Izzy and Cameron but there will be more Troyella next chapter! I promise **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Brie I have a question for you."_

"_Ok shoot." She said_

_And I said, "¿Qué piensa usted en tomar baile?"_ **(_What do you think of taking dance?_)**

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

¿Por qué quiere usted tomar baile?** (Why do you want to take dance?)** I asked

"Porque yo no puedo jugar el voleibol hasta que consiga mis contactos que no serán por otro mes tan yo necesito algo llenar ese tiempo." **(Because I can't play volleyball until I get my contacts which won't be for another month so I need something to fill that time.)** Ella said

¿Por qué habla usted en español?** (Why are you talking in Spanish?) **Cam said and we jumped and Izzy said, "Since when do you speak Spanish?"

"Since freshman year, I'm taking AP Spanish this year. And you didn't answer my question." He said

¿Sí Ella por qué hablamos nosotros en español? **(Yeah Ella why are we talking in Spanish?) **I asked

"Porque yo no deseo que la pandilla sepa." **(Because I don't want the gang to know) **She said

"¿Por qué?" Me and Cam asked

"Porque ellos se burlarían de mí para es la chica de bailarina y la chica de voleibol." **(Because they would make fun of me for being the dancer girl and the volleyball girl)** she said sadly.

"Bella escucha allí sus amigos que ellos no cuidan lo que usted hace siempre que usted sea usted." **(Bella listen there your friends they don't care what you do as long as you're you) **Cam said

**(A/N end of Spanish)**

"I guess you're right Cam." She said

"And that's why I'm your boyfriend." He said with a smile

"Yeah I don't really get that." I said

"Shut up Gabby." He said in a mock tone

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

"Hey guys I have to tell you something." I said

"Is it the reason why you've been talking in Spanish for the past 7 minutes?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, guys I-" then the bell rang._ Saved by the bell._ I thought.

(Free Period)

(Still Izzy's POV)

"What were you going to tell us Izzy?" Shar asked

"That until I get my contacts I'll be taking dance classes." I said and braced myself for the worst.

"Finally!" screamed Shar

"Huh?" I asked

"I'm glad someone else in the gang is taking dance like me!" she said

"Yeah Iz, why did you not tell us that?" Chad asked

"Well because I thought that you would make fun of be for being the volleyball and dancer girl." I said

"Iz, we're your friends we would never judge you." Ryan said

"Thanks I know that now," I said

"So where are you taking dance?" Kelsi asked

"Broadway Rhythm Dance Company." I said

"Ooooh I go there too!" Shar said

"Oh cool so Brie I guess you don't have to go with me then." I said

"But I want to." She said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah it'd be cool." She said

"Well I guess it's time to go home well I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah, what time do you want us to come over?" Zeke asked **(A/N pretend it's Friday)**

"Um how about 10:00?" Troy said

"Ok." They said

While I was at my locker Cam came up to me and said,

"Hey you want to go to the diner?"

"Sure just let me put my Chem book away." I said

"Ok."

When we got to the diner I said,

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know anything that comes to mind." He said

"Oh I'm taking Jazz, Tap, Hip-Hop, and Ballet." I said

"Wow that's a lot of classes don't you think?" he said

"Yeah well I have a lot of free time on my hands since I can't play for another month and a half." I said

"Well what happens when you do start volleyball back up again?" he asked

"I guess just juggle it, I mean I can handle anything that's thrown to me." I said

He laughed, "That you can."

"Yeah well what about you how's basketball?" I asked

"Good I guess I just can't perfect my jump shot." He said

"Well that's my best area in basketball, I'll help you when you come over tomorrow ok?" I asked

"Perfect ." He said

For the next half hour we were talking about the wierdest things.

"So do you like smoothpeanut buttet or crunchy?" he asked

"Definatly chunky smooth just tastes weird, what about you?" I asked

"Smooth, i don't know why but i just don't like chunky penut butter and i never will." he said

"Well we'll see about that Mr. St. James." i said** (A/N btw that's Cam's last name)**

"Uh huh just keep telling yourself that, well it's getting late i should take you home." he said

When he dropped me off at my house he said, "Night, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah 10:00 remember." I said

"Ok, bye Bella I love you." He said

"Love you too Cam." I said with a smile and I ran into the house.

* * *

**A/N here you go please review! Next chapter more Troyella and a basketball lesson!**

**Much love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	19. You're whipped

**A/N here's the next chapter! Also I'm co-writing a story with LostInMusicHSM. It's called **_**Why Should We?**_** It's on my profile so please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Troy's POV)

At about 9:45 everyone came over as we were sitting down in the living room Cam said, "Hey where's Bella?"

"Upstairs getting dressed." I said

"Damn she takes _forever_." Chad said, emphasis on forever.

"Well then you can try to get her down." I said

"Very well then," he cleared his throat and than sang, "You get the best of both world's chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show, you get the best of both worlds, mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds!!" he sang very loud and out of key. Then all of a sudden a very pissed looking Izzy came down, but our mouths especially Cam's dropped, she was wearing a tight white tank top and hot pink underwear and she went over to Chad and said,

"WHAT THE HELL CHAD?! YOU CAN'T SING SO STOP I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED!! AND YOU BROKE THE MIRROR!" she screamed

"Sorry for breaking your mirror Iz." He apologized

"Oh you didn't break my mirror, you broke my brother's." and she ran up the stairs.

"CHAD! Dude you broke my mirror! I'm gonna kill you so start running." And I chased him around the room and down the street. And when we came back Izzy was downstairs and talking to Cam and said, "Hey bro what time's the movie?"

"8:00 p.m." I said

"Ok." She said

"What movie are we watching babe?" Gabs asked

"Prom Night." Izzy said

"I don't wanna watch that Izzy!" I whined

"Well we're gonna." She said

"Nuh- uh you can't make me!" I said and she got a smirk and looked at Gabs and Izzy went over to Cam and said,

"Camera," _oh damn she's using her special nickname for him, this can't go well_. I thought, " Will you watch Prom Night with us? It would make me very happy." She said with a smile.

"I don't know Bella," he said

"Oh ok then I guess it's ok I mean I wanted to spend time with you later but I guess I could do something else." She said with a sad smile and started to cry.

"Oh Bella please don't cry." He said

"No Cam don't fall for it, it's a trap." I said

"I thought you wanted to spend time with me, but I guess not." She said

"Alright I'll go, but please stop crying." He said

"Alright, thank you, you're the best!" she said

"Dude you're whipped." I said

"Well whipped boys get this," and she went and kissed him.

"Well I will never fall for that." I said and I saw Izzy look at Gabs and I thought_ Oh shit._

"Hey wildcat." She said

"Hey babe what's up?" I asked

"Do you want to watch Prom Night with us?" she asked

"No." I said

"Please wildcat?" she said with a smile and the famous pout.

"I don't know babe." I said

"Ok I thought you would like to see me happy and watching this would make me happy, but if you don't it's ok." She said and when the gang started to see the look on my face Chad said, "Dude don't be like Cam don't fall for the tears or the pout."

"Is that what you think I do?" and she started to cry, I got worried so I went over and said,

"Oh baby girl please don't cry you know I hate when you cry, if you stop I'll go to the movies with you." I said

"Really?" she said

"Yeah." I said with a sigh.

"I love you." She said

"Love you too." I said

"Dude you're whipped to." Chad said

And then Gabs whispered something in my ear and I started to get chills when I said, "You know what dude? I like being whipped now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a very cold shower." And everyone laughed.

"Alright well me and Cam are going to go to the basketball court to practice k?" she said

"Alright." I said and ran upstairs.

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

As me and Cam went outside he asked, "Bella is Prom Night a chick flick?"

"Psh no," I said, "It's a scary movie."

"Oh okay why do you want to watch a scary movie?" he asked

"Because when it gets scary I can hold on to you," I said with a smile.

"Oh ok well can we work on my jump shot?" he asked

"Yeah show me it." I said and he shot and missed so I said, "Ok why don't you tuck on your elbow and try to throw a little lighter,"

He did and it worked and he said, "Thanks Bella."

"Welcome." She said

"Well let's go back inside." He said and when we got back in I asked, "Where'd Brie go?"

"Upstairs with Troy." Jason said

"Oh god." Cam said

* * *

(Gabby's POV)

While I was in Troy's room I asked

"What do you want to do for the next hour?"

"Um we could go outside?" he said

"Can you teach me how to play basketball?" I asked

"No problemo." He said with a wink

When we got outside he said, "Alright so we're going to start with free throws."

"Ok." And for the next 45 minutes we worked on everything and we were now playing a game and I was losing.

"Ok baby girl show me what you got." He said

"Alright." I started to run around with out bouncing the ball,

"Hey, that's traveling." He said and I ran with the ball faster and he said, "Now that's really bad traveling." And he ran over to me and picked me up and started swinging me around and I shrieked and started laughing

"Troy put me down," I said

"Hey lovebirds we're leaving." Shar said

* * *

(No one's POV)

So when we got to the movie everybody sat in the middle, Troy next to Gabby, Gabby next to Izzy, Izzy next to Cam, Cam next to Chad, Chad next Shar, Shar next to Ry, Ry next to Kelsi, Kelsi next to Tay, and Tay next to Zeke.

After the movie we went back to Iz and Troy's house. And were laughing about the movie,

"Remember when he jumped out of the closet man was I screaming." Tay said

"Well Ella here was almost in Cam's lap the entire time." Gabby said and we started laughing.

"Hey I didn't even hear half the movie because all I heard was, 'Troy I'm scared'" she said and we laughed some more,

"Sut up El." Gabby said

"Yeah let's go to sleep." Izzy said

While we were sleeping we heard two screams and saw that it was Gabby and Izzy and they started to cry, Troy and Cam ran up to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about Mr. Williams." Izzy said

"What's wrong about that?" Troy asked

"Because," Gabby said a little shaky, "We always have those dreams right before something bad happens."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked

"It means he coming back, to get us." Izzy said

* * *

**A/N ok here you go next chapter please review!!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	20. He's back

**A/N here you go! This chapter is dedicated to perterpan27 she always reviews thanks a lot Stephy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

The next day me and Brie walked into school cautiously. When we got to my locker my brother said, "Izzy nothing bad is gonna happen, even if it does I know me and Cam wouldn't let anything bad happen to you or Gabs kay?"

"Ok I'm just scared because of that dream." I said

"Bella don't worry nothing bad is gonna happen, at least not when I'm around." He said

"Thanks, well me and Brie better get to Calculus, bye." I kissed him and left

When we got to the classroom I turned to Brie and said, "I have a bad feeling."

"Me too, but nothing can happen especially with the school board around." She said

"You're right." I said

"Alright class I have to go to a teacher's convention so you will have a substitute." Our teacher said

And when the teacher came in me and Brie's eyes got so wide they were bigger than a grapefruit."

"Alright so Mr. W is here all the way from California. He used to be a teacher at MCA, oh Gabby, Izzy do you know him?" our teacher asked

"Oh they were two of my best students." Mr. W said and I silently prayed that everything would be ok.

After our teacher left Mr. W said, "I would like to get to know you guys a little bit better before we start, so I will call two of you into the hallway so that we can chat." I started to get scared.

"Izzabella, Gabriella, you guys are first." He said with a smug smile.

Me and Brie got up and followed him into the hallway and when we got there he said,

"Wow girls long time no see, you know the drill, drop your clothes." He said

"No." Brie said, and I was a little shocked that she would say something like that.

"What was that Ms. Montez? Just for that you get to go first." He said and started to rip her clothes off and she screamed and had tears all down her face and all I did was stand there and watch my best friend get raped.

Finally I got the courage to scream, "Stop it!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Ms. Bolton, come here I wouldn't want you to feel left out." He said and pulled me down to the ground and started to pull my shirt off, and when he got to my pants he said, "You know Ms. Bolton while I'm around I suggest you wear skirts."

"Why?" I asked

"Because they're easier to rip off." He said and I started to cry

And then he started to rape me and he threw Brie to the side and I saw here stare at me worried as she tried to put on her clothes.

"Come on Ms. Izzy don't be so squirmy." He said

Then I started to really get scared so I let out an ear-blistering scream and he said, "Quiet I don't want anyone to know." And I screamed louder

Then he pulled out a knife and said, "Be quiet or I'll slit your throat." And all I did from there was silently cry until I saw……

* * *

(Cam's POV)

Oh god History is so boring. Why should I learn it when it happened years ago.

"So, do you know what is fascinating class?" Mrs. MacAdam said

"What please tell us oh please, please." Chad said in a 5 year old tone and we all laughed, the entire gang was in this class except for Bella and Gabby.

"Be quiet Mr. Danforth be quiet anyways as I was saying, what is fascinating is-" she didn't get to finish because an ear-blistering scream filled the room, my head shot up and my eyes got wide I looked at Troy and said, "Dude that's Bella's scream and I could've sworn I heard a scream that sounded just like Gabby's a minute ago."

Then again I heard another scream and I looked at Troy again and we rushed out of the room and down the hall and my fists and jaw tightened at the sight.

I screamed, "Get your hands off of her you creep!"

Then the man said, "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend who are you?" I said

"I'm her teacher, Izzy you didn't tell me about a boyfriend, you bad girl, let me fix that." He said

And he started to rape her again and this time Troy said, "Get your hands off of my sister!"

Then he got mad and he got up to beat up Troy but Izzy said, "No Troy don't go help Brie she ran off after he pulled out the knife."

And with that said he took off down the hall.

"Now where were we?" he asked Bella

"Well I was about to shatter your jaw." I said

"Oh very well then." And he came up to me and punched me in the stomach, the while I was down he started kicking me in the stomach, before he was about to strangle me I heard Bella yell, "No don't hurt him, it's me you want."

"That I do." But before he could rape her again Coach, Principal Matsui, and the police came by and Coach said, "Get your hands off my daughter!."

"Never." And he looked at her and she screamed, and then the police said, "Gregory Williams you are under arrest for rape of two teenage girls."

And when he took him away Bella got up and ran and I chased after her.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

When Izzy said Gabby ran away I knew exactly where to find her, I walked up the steps to our secret garden and I saw her there stranding over the railing crying. I went over to her and hugged her and she jumped back and turned around, a sign of genuine fear on her face I said,

"It's ok baby girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at me and I saw that not only were her big brown eyes filled with tears, they were filled with fear, worry, and something I've never seen in her eyes, hate.

"Are you ok?" I asked, she looked at me and shrugged

"Are you hurt?" I asked and she nodded

"Do you want to go the hospital?" I asked and she finally said,

"Troy please don't make me go, please don't." and she looked so scared and my heart broke to pieces because I hated it when she looked like that.

"No I won't but you might have to go eventually." She nodded and she looked like she didn't want to talk anymore so I just held her and tried to tell her that everything would be alright.

"Why Troy? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" she asked and then started to cry some more.

"I don't know baby girl, I honestly don't know." And for the rest of the day I just held her and whispered comforting things in her ear, but I was scared to, partly for my soul mate, and partly for my sister, I knew she was taking this much harder

* * *

(Cam's POV)

I followed Bella up to the balcony of the auditorium and when I got there I said, "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said

"Alright, why didn't you let me beat up that teacher?" I asked

"Because you didn't deserve it, I deserved to get raped." She said

"No you didn't, no one deserves to go through that." I said

"Yes I did, it was payback for all the horrible things I've done!" she screamed

"Maybe you did some stupid things, but no one should be raped for punishment!" I screamed back.

"Why do you care?" she screamed

"I'm your boyfriend and I love you and I would die if something bad happened to you!" I screamed

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, Bella I love you and I was so scared when I saw him doing that to you." He said

"Really?" she asked again

"Really." I said

"Thank you." She said

"Anytime." I said

And for the rest of the time I held her and listened to her cry, and it broke my heart.

I was thinking about today's events when I got home and I hoped I'd never have to do that again.

* * *

**A/N here you go! Sorry if it sucked but please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	21. Singing fixes eveything

****

A/N thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm. or dustin diamond, but who would want to? haha no offense to dustin diamond lovers.**

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Izzy and Gabby were distant, they usually weren't their bubbly selves, Izzy was taking it a little bit harder because she got a knife pulled out on her.

Anyways we're just standing in front of Troy's locker talking.

"So Iz, are you excited for prom?" Kelsi asked

"Huh oh prom I guess." She said

"What about you Gabs?" Tay asked

"Uh same here." She said

"What is with you guys lately." Chad asked and we gave him a 'you're and idiot' look.

"Us oh we're fine right Brie." Izzy said

"Huh, oh yeah of course." She said

"See perfectly fine." Izzy said

"Well we better get to class before Darbus goes haywire." Zeke said

"Yeah, sure." Gabby said

When we got to Darbus' class she said, "Alright class, today we will be studying in the theater." And then everyone moaned and groaned and then Darbus said, "Would you rather write a 4,000 word essay on Shakespeare life?" then everyone cheered

"That's what I thought." She said

* * *

When we got to the theater she said, "Alright now today we are going to choose a song that best fits us."

She gave us about 30 minutes and said, "Alright who would like to go first," she asked

And when nobody answered she said, "Ms. Bolton would you like to go first?"

"Uh sure." She said

"Ok so this song is one of my favorites and it describes me perfectly." She said and started to sing:

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... x2  
Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?  
Chorus  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood  
Chorus  
Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!  
Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
Talking  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!  
Singing (x2)  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!_

After she finished singing everyone was in shock, nobody knew she could sing except for Gabby and Troy, then everyone erupted in a loud cheer, and Darbus came over and said, "Wow Ms. Bolton, you have a very excellent voice."

"Thanks." She said

"Alright so Ms. Montez, will you be next?" she asked and Gabby got nervous, nobody, except for Izzy had ever heard her sing. "Ok, this song is for my dad."

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  
CHORUS:  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
CHORUS  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
CHORUS x2_

After that everyone cheered, and for the first time in weeks both Izzy and Gabby had a smile on their face.

* * *

After class we were all hanging out in the front where the fountain was when Izzy said, "Thanks you guys,"

"For what?" we asked

"For putting up with me the last few weeks." She said

"Yeah same here." Gabby said

"No problem, you guys are like sisters to us, except for Troy and Izzy because she's really his sister." Chad said and we laughed

"Well I don't know about you Brie but my depression state is over." Izzy said

"Me too." Gabby said

"Awesome, so are you guys excited for prom?" Shar asked

"Hell yeah! But we might not go." Gabby said

"Why?" Troy and Cam said a little shocked

"Because we haven't been asked yet." Izzy said with a wink, and before they could respond she said, "Come on Brie let's go shopping,"

"You're mean Izzy!" Troy yelled

"But you love me." She said

"And me too," Gabby said

"That I do" he said

* * *

Later that night Gabby and Izzy were in Gabby's room watching Celebrity Fit Club.

"Don't you think Dustin's a bastard?" Izzy asked

"Uh duh." Gabby said

Then Izzy's phone rang and she looked at it and picked it up

(**Izzy**/ Cameron)

**Hey babe what's up?**

Nothing much, I wanted to ask you something

**What's that?**

Will you be my date for the prom

Izzy laughed for a little bit and said, **Of course, well I have to go Brie just got back in the room, see you tomorrow?**

Yeah I love you

**Love you too.**

When Gabby got back in the room Izzy asked, "Who was that?"

"Your brother." She said

"Oh what did he want?" Izzy said

"He asked me to prom, who was on the phone?"

"Cameron." Izzy said

"What did he want?" she asked

"Asked me to prom." Izzy said

"They actually thought that they had to ask us to prom." Gabby said while laughing

"I know, but its sweet." Izzy said

"Yeah, but you have to admit, our boyfriends are weird." Gabby said

"That they are." Izzy said

* * *

**A/N here you go! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Much Love, **

**-Lilyana-**


	22. Promzilla's

****

A/N here you go!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

The next couple of days the entire school was prom crazy.

"Ok," Shar said, "We have decided our colors for prom."

"What are they?" they guys asked a little scared.

"Ok, Cam, ours is blue." Izzy said

"Alright I can deal with blue; it matches your gorgeous eyes." He said

"Man shut up." Ryan said

"Ok Ryan, our color is red." Kelsi said

"Awesome." He said

"Zeke ours is green." Taylor said

"Alright." Zeke said

"Troy our color is simple, it's black." Gabby said

"Classy, yet stylish I like it." Troy said

"Dude are you gay?" Chad asked and the gang started laughing.

"No I'm not! I've been living with Izzy so long I picked up her language." He said

"Well Chad you know what our color is?" Sharpay asked excitedly

"What?" Chad asked nervously

"PINK!" she screamed and Chad's mouth dropped open

"Who's gay now?" Troy said

"Man shut up." Chad said

"Well as fun as this has been we have to get to home ec." Izzy said

* * *

(Home Ec.)

We were all just sitting around in the classroom talking about stuff when Chad said, "Do you think our prom is gonna be like prom night?" he asked a little scared

"Nope as long as you watch your back for weird men trying to feel you up." Izzy said while laughing.

"Shut up Iz." Chad said

"Alright class today we're going to learn the art of chopping." Mrs. Thompson said.

After everyone nodded she said, "Alright everyone pick up your knives."

"Look Izzy I'm gonna stab you." Chad said and Izzy face went pale and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Um, Mrs. Thompson m-m-a-y-y I-I be-be excused?" Izzy said a little shakey

After she nodded she ran out of the room. And we turned to Chad and said, "You dumbass! She almost got stabbed last month!"

"Whoops I didn't know." Chad said

"Whatever, I should go talk to her." Cam said

"No!" Chad said and everyone looked at him, "It's my fault she's out there and besides I wan to apologize." He said and we nodded.

* * *

(Izzy's POV)

I was outside sitting cross-legged In the hallway when someone came out of the classroom, I expected it to be Cam but when I saw it was Chad I said, "May I help you."

"Iz I just found out, I thought you were just raped, I didn't know you were almost stabbed." He said

"Uh huh." I said looking the other way

"I'm sorry Iz, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I swear." He said

"I guess I could forgive you, you didn't mean it, it was just harmless fun." I said

"So are we good?" he asked

"Yep we are, _Chadders_." I said using his mom's special nickname for him.

"Hey Izzy you promised never ever to speak of that." He said

"I know, and I won't." I said

For about a good 5 minutes we sat in an awkward silence and I said, "So what do you think of your prom color?" I asked

"I'm scared pink is so, so eww." He said with disgust, as we headed back to the classroom I said, "You know Shar's dress has ruffles."

"Lord take me now." Chad said and raised his hands. I laughed so hard tears were rolling down my cheeks and when we got to the classroom the gang said, "Izzy why are you crying?"

"Did Chad do something to you? If he did I'll kill him." Shar said

"Please, would you?" he said so low only I could hea and I started laughing again.

"Oh Chad I feel very, very bad for you." I said while still laughing.

"Thanks, and please pray for me." He said and I started laughing again.

"Will do." I said

* * *

(After school.)

I was hanging out in my living room with the gang when Brie asks, "What was the wird convo in class about."

"Oh nothing, just saying a much needed prayer." I said and Chad laughed

"Yeah what she said." He said

"All right whatever." They said

"Oh girls I found the perfect prom dress!" Izzy squealed, "I have to show you!"

"Yeah lets see." They said

(Troy's POV)

"Oh no." I said

"What?" the guys said

"They're all ready going crazy on the dresses." I said

"And?" the guys said

"Are girlfriends are turning into Prom-zillas." I said

* * *

**A/N this was just a filler chapter! Better one next time I promise! But please review!**

**Much love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	23. Prom

**A/N here is the much anticipated prom chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm or the pretty outfits they wear.**

* * *

(The next week.)

"Can you believe prom is tomorrow?" Gabby asked

"I know I can't wait!" Shar said

"Me either." Kelsi said as we walked into the cafeteria. When we got to the table we said hi to the guys and Gabby said, "Ella what do you have for lunch?"

"Special K bar, you?" She said

"Same here." Gabby said

"What about you Shar?" Tay asked

"Me and Kelsi have yogurt." She said

"What about you Tay?" Kelsi asked

"Water." She said

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Chad asked

"Because we want to fit into our prom dresses." Gabby said

"But not eating is not the way to lose weight." Troy said

"Psh I know that, we're supposed to eat 1,000 calories a day, and these are 90, so we eat one for breakfast, lunch, before dinner, and after dinner, so we have an extra 640 calories for dinner, but since we don't usually eat 640 calories for dinner we have rollover calories." Izzy said

"And who doesn't love rollover calories?" Gabby said

"I didn't get a word of that." Cam said

"Yeah I think they're starving themselves." Zeke said

"No we're not stupid, just till tomorrow and we'll start eating regularly." Izzy said

"You promise Ella?" Gabby said

"Yeah of course." She said

"Cause we don't want a repeat of freshman year." Gabby said

"Oh is that when you two had to kiss?" Shar asked

"You guys kissed, damn that's hella hot." Cam said

"No that was last year, and Brie I'm smarter now so that won't happen again." Izzy said

"What wont happen again?" Troy asked

"Nothing, we have to get to class." She said and got up and left.

"Gabs, what happened?" Troy asked again.

"I think it's better if Ella tells you, bye." She said and walked off.

* * *

(After School.)

(Izzy's POV)

Me and Brie were in my room trying on our prom dresses.

"Oh my god Brie, that color is amazing on you. And that dress is perfect for your body type." I said

"Thanks, and that color goes so well with your eyes, and I love those shoes." She said

"Yeah well you can borrow them when you marry my brother." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever." She said

"How are you and my brother anyway?" I asked while adjusting my dress in the mirror.

"Great, I really love him." She said

"Well he totally loves you too." I said

"Yeah, well how are you and Cam." She asked

"Amazingly, happy." I said with a smile

"Great I'm happy for ya El." She said

"Thanks, same here." I said

"Okay El, while you're in a good mood; are you eating regularly?" Brie asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Because El, I don't want a repeat of freshman year.

"Brie, that won't happen again, I'm not the stupid girl I was two years ago." I said with a sigh

"I know, but El I'm just worried, I don't want you to go back there." She said

"Brie I promise, I'm not going back to the AICU." I said

"But, I'm scared." She said

"About what?" I asked

"Well when you were gone, it was torture, everyone made fun of me." She said

"But hey, had it not been for the AICU I would still be anorexic." I said

"WHAT?!" we heard 9 screams fill the room.

* * *

(Shar's POV)

"But hey, had it not been for the AICU I would still be anorexic." We hear Izzy say

"WHAT?!" The gang screamed as we burst into her room.

"You were an anorexic?" Ryan asked

"Yeah and?" she asked and I looked at her and she had that look in her eye that she gets when she's pissed.

"Well, aren't those types of people crazy?" Zeke asked

"Oh so now I'm 'one of those people'?" she asked

"Well, no I just I mean," Zeke said

"No save it, nice to know what you really think of me," and she sighed, "I thought you were my friends." She said and ran out of the room in tears.

"Yeah guys, great going." Brie said and ran out of the room

"Are you out of your mind?" Troy exclaimed

"Why?" I asked

"Anorexic or ex-anorexic they're still sensitive about that time in there lives." Troy said

"Well we were trying to help." Tay said

"But she didn't need help, she's not anorexic anymore!" Cam exclaimed

"And you pissed of Gabs so you get an extra bonus point." Troy said

"Well we're stupid." Ryan said

"Ya think?" Cam said

"Well we should apologize to the both of them." I said

"No, let them cool off, we'll talk to them tomorrow at prom." Troy said

"Alright, so the boys are getting dressed here, and the girls at Shar's?" Ryan said

"Yeah, but considering the previous events, Gabby and Izzy won't be getting ready with us." I said

"Yeah well, time for us boys to go to bed, and you girls go to Shar's ok?" Troy said

"Uh huh, bye Bolton see you guys tomorrow." I said

* * *

(The next day at 4:57 p.m.)

(Gabby's POV)

We were in my backyard in the hot tub, just talking,

"You know since we get out of school 2 weeks before MCA, I was thinking we should go visit them." I said

"Yeah that would be totally cool." Ella said,

After an awkward silence I said,

"So are you excited to go to prom with Cam?" I asked

"Yeah I guess; are they picking us up? Cause if they aren't I'll drive us in my Range Rover." Ella said

"Alright well we better start getting ready." I said

When we got up to my bedroom I asked, "Do you want to use my shower or bathtub?"

"Uh shower." She said

After we showered, I was fixing my hair and Ella was putting on her dress, when we heard a _ding_. I went to the computer and looked and said, "Ella it's for you."

**Cam-Bam: Hey**

**Bella-Boo: Hi**

**Cam-Bam: What are you doing?**

**Bella-Boo: Getting ready, you**

**Cam-Bam: Same here, uh are we picking you up?"**

**Bella-Boo: Yeah be here at 7:45**

**Cam-Bam: alright and, Bella, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, they were way out of line.**

**Bella-Boo: Thanks, well I have to go put on my makeup. Bye**

**Cam-Bam: Bye.**

After that I asked, "Are they picking us up?"

"Yeah at 7:45 so we better hurry," Ella said

After we did our hair Ella asked, "Well am I prom ready?"

"Yeah I love that dress." I said, she was wearing a spaghetti strap turquoise dress that was floor length, it also had sequins at the top, and she was wearing a pair matching stilettos. **(A/N all girls dresses pics. on profile.)**

"What about me?" I asked, I was wearing a diamond studded black v-neck dress, and matching pumps, my hair was let down in curls and Ella's was straightened all the way down.

Then we heard the doorbell ring.

"Gabby, Izzy! Troy and Cam are here!" I heard my mom scream

When we both made our way down the stairs, they guys said,

"You girl look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah." Troy said

When we got into the car we saw the gang and said, "Hi."

"Hey." They said back

"You guys look pretty." Ella and me said, Shar was in a pink version of my dress, with diamond-studded heels. Kelsi was in a red halter-neck with gold outlining it, and a pair of gold ballet flats, Tay was in a light purple strapless, she also had on a pair of lavender pumps, she however was the only girl with a dress above her knees.

"You guys look pretty to," They said

There was an awkward silence between them and then Zeke sais, "Izzy i'm sorry, I never meant to upset you, i was just trying to help, but it came out wrong."

"It's ok I mean i blew that wholethis out of porportion." Izzy said

"It's ok, really." Kelsi said

After another awkwerd silence Shar said, "So whose ready for prom?"

"I am!!" Ella screamed

When we entered the gym all of us gasped, it was gorgeous!

All of us went to take our prom pictures.

"All right, your pictures will be given to you monday morning at school." Cheryl said

"Thanks Cher." I said.

(No one's POV)

"Alright East High! Are you ready to rock?!" Jack Scott shouted

"Yeah!" We all shouted back

"Alright this first song I know everybody knows." He said and he put in _Low_ by Flo Rida

"OMG Brie we have to dance!" Izzy said

"Hell yeah!" She said

While they were dancing the gang was watching them and Chad said,

"Damn, they can dance." And the gang continued to watch them dance on eachother too.

"And in those dresses, that's impressive." Shar added.

"Yeah, we're gonna go join them." Troy said as he drank his water.

"Yeah, bye guys have fun!" Cam said as he too drank his water and they got up out of their seats and left.

* * *

(Cam's POV)

"Mind if we join you?" I asked as we approached the girls.

"Not at all." Gabby said

"Come on Mr. St. James, show me what you got." Bella said with a smirk

"Oh, I don't think you want a piece of this." I said

"Bring it." She said

"Well, uh me and Gabs are just gonna go over here." Troy said and they left.

We started dancing and the song changed to _Get Bucked in Here. _Andmy mouth dropped to the floor when Bella started dancing.

"Damn babe where'd you learn to dance like that?" I asked

"My ex." She said and my smile faded.

"I'm only kidding, gosh don't be so serious." She said

"Whatever," I said and we continued to dance.

(Troy's POV)

After the song changed me and Gabs left to go get a drink.

"So," I said taking a sip of my drink, "How you liking the prom?"

"I'm liking it just fine. How about you?" She asked

"Same here," I said

"Uh do you think we can talk alone?" She asked_. Oh shit, she's gonna break up with me. _I thought.

When we got upstairs to the rooftop garden I asked, "Is this bad?"

"What, no did you think I was gonna break up with you?" And I nodded

"God no, I just wanted to come up here because I don't even know it's just when I'm up here my life doesn't suck." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's just my life has plateaued. I mean I was doing good, got a scholorship to one of the best boarding school's in the country, have a best friend who's like a sister, I met you." And I smiled, and she went on, "But then it got bad after my dad died, I mean Ella became anorexic and I was um bulemic. **(A/N sp?)**"

"Why?" I asked a little shocked

"Because well at the school if you were bigger than a size 3 you were fat, and me and Ella were a size 4 so we went on crash diets, but when the school found out they sent us to centers for people like us, and I'm nothing like any of the girls who were there." She said

"I know that, you're much much more, and hey it doesn't matter what happened in the past, it's the past and this is the present and in the present you're here, and here people don't care what you look like, they just care about you, especially me." I said

And she sighed, "I just want to know when it's gonna get better."

I hugged her and said, "I honestly don't know baby girl, but I'm gonna try my hardest to make you happy."

"But that's the beauty of it Troy, you already make me happy." I gave her a confused look, "I mean, look at you now, your paying attention to me and when you say 'hi' or 'I love you' those words make my day even when I feel horrible." She said

"Well, are you ready to go back to the prom?" I asked

"Yeah." She said

When we got back down there we saw all the gang laughing at Chad as he attempted _Crank That_. by Soulja Boy

"Oh god Chad, just stop before you embaress yourself." I said

"Man shut up, I'm doing just fine." He said

"No Chad, please stop, that's not the way you do it." Izzy said

"Oh well show me then." He said

"Alright." Izzy said, "Bro would you like to help me?"

"Hell yeah!" I said

(No one's POV)

After Troy and Izzy's performance Chad said, "Fine, I won't do it anymore." And we laughed then we danced to _Yah Trick Yah, Damaged, _and _Cupid Shuffle_, and then we heard Jack Scott's voice say, "Alright, East High are you ready to find out who your prom king and queen are?" And a bunch of 'yes' and 'hurry up' filled the room.

"Alright, East High's King is...Zeke Baylor!" He said and we all cheered for Zeke.

"And what good is a king without a queen...Taylor McKessie come on down!" it took us a while to figure it out the way he worded it and when we did all the girls screamed for Taylor.

"Alright, it's time for the last dance, find the one you love and make it memerable." Jack Scott said.

He put on, _Dreaming of you_ by Selena, and Izzy and Gabby had the same thought on their minds, _Everyithings starting to get better._

* * *

**A/N well there you go the prom chapter and this by far is my longest over 2,000 words, that may not be a lot for most of you but it is for me , betcha didn't think Zeke and Taylor were gonna be prom king and quenn huh? and i probably shocked you with Gabby and Izzy's secret, but things are gonna get better for them i promise! only a couple more chapters left, then the epilogue, but i have one question, Should i make a sequel? well i'm gonna stop talking and let you review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	24. House of Dead

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I am going to make a sequel but I don't know when or what the plot is, but I think it'll focus on their college and adult lives so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

After prom everything started to die down, everyone was excited for summer break, the gang however was sitting in front of the water fountain just talking.

"Ugh, I can't believe the finals are next week." Gabby complained

"I know and our team is out of shape, next practice is gonna be hell for them." Izzy said

"I know and the championship game is in two days." Troy said

"Yeah, and the football championships are next week." Cam said

"Wait Cam, why did you join football in the first place? You were just fine in basketball." Chad said

"I know I was, but I'm better at football, and I'm captain and head quarterback." He said

"So what are your plans for summer?" Shar asked

"Well me and Brie are going to Spain to visit her family and see the architecture and stuff." Izzy said

"Wow I wish I could go to Spain." Tay said.

"Well, why don't you guys come with us? My auntie has plenty of room." Gabby said

"Alright let us ask our parents." The gang said.

"Well we have to start the practice from hell. Bye guys." Izzy said and her and Gabby left

"I have to go to football practice." Cam said and he left.

"And we need to whip our team into shape too." Troy said, and he, Chad, Zeke, and Jason left.

(Izzy's POV)

"Alright ladies, lets run! Give me 5 laps!" I screamed.

When the team finished and was out of breath Brie said, "Alright now lets run suicides."

After they finished, they worked on their slides, bumps, and spikes. After practice they were all out of breath and were lying on the floor and Mandy one of the players said, "This was the practice from hell."

"That was the point." I said out of breath, and then all the basketball players came in and Chad said, "Have you been lying here the entire time?" and he started laughing.

"Shut up Chad, we ran 10 laps, and 7 suicides so I suggest you don't mess with us." Brie said

"Or else." I added and lied back down on the floor.

(Troy's POV)

After practice we went to watch Cam tackle guys twice his size and after that we were all in my Yukon (sp?) going home when Chad said,

"Can we stop to go get Sharpay?"

"Dude she lives down the block from the studio." I said

"I know but it's late, and she doesn't dance in the best neighborhood, and I just." Chad rambled

"Dude shut up, we'll go get her." Cam said.

When we got to the dance studio we saw Shar come out and Chad waved her in,

"Where's Gabby and Bella?" Cam asked

"They don't have class today, ever since Iz got her contacts she just takes jazz and hip hop on Wednesdays and Thursdays." She said

"Oh so they're probably at home studying." I said

When we entered my house, we expected it to be quiet because the girls were studying but instead we heard,

"Shoot him in the head!" Izzy screamed

"Wait where'd he go? Oh wait I just shot." Gabby said

"A little boy, you murderer!" Izzy screamed

"Shut up El, you shot the old lady in the walker!" Gabby said back

"What's with the screaming, and whoa why do you guys have guns?" I asked as me and the rest of the gang walked into the living room.

"Playing House of Dead, who Brie watch out he's got a-" Izzy said

"Ahhhh! He hit me with the chainsaw!" Gabby shouted

"Ooh that stupid fish bit me!" Izzy said.

Then we heard a 'Game Over'

"Damn we suck." Izzy said

"We almost were on the last level." Gabby said

"Yeah, on super easy." Izzy said and everyone started laughing.

"Sorry about that, me and Brie got done with studying early so we decided to play the Wii, we started with Mario kart, and let me tell you I can't believe I passed my drivers test." Izzy said

"Well I'm done for the night, Cam wanna come up to my room and listen to music?" Izzy said

"Yeah, and Gabby wanna take on me at tennis?" I asked

"Uh duh. And then after that I'll kick your ass in boxing." She said

"Bring it!" I said and turned it on.

"Yeah we're leaving." The gang said

"Bye."

And I started the Wii and we played till late at night.

**A/N yeah didn't like the ending, and yeas this is another filler but the next chapter is my last, then the epilogue which is a glimpse of senior year, then a sequel, I have the name it's called Real Life Troubles, so yeah look out for that, so please review! And happy mother's day to all the mom's out there!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	25. Last Day

**A/N ok this is the last chapter! Oh and there are tons of flashbacks!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm**

* * *

(Last Day of School.)

The gang was at Gabby's locker talking.

"I can't believe that the year flew by so quickly!" Izzy said

"I know, it feels like yesterday we transferred here." Gabby said

"Yeah, I have one thing to say." Sharpay said

"Go ahead Shar," Ryan said

"We're seniors bitches!!" she screamed

"Well not yet, we have to go through our last class with Darbus." Izzy said

"And then we'll be done with her forever." Cam said and we cheered.

* * *

(In Darbus' class)

"Alright everyone sit down!" he voice boomed throught the room. And it instantly got silent.

"Now since this is our last class together I thought it would be best if we had free time." she said

"Why?" Chad asked

"Shut up! When someone gives you free time you take it!" Troy hissed

So the gang went in the corner of the room where the air conditioner was.

"Damn it's hella hot." Shar said

"Forreal, what is it? 103 degrees?" Izzy asked

"Think so." Kels said

"You know what I'm going to miss this summer?" Gabby said

"My sexy ass?" Chad said

"Uh no," Gabby said, and Chad frowned. " I'm going to miss you guys, I still remember lat month when I neede tutoring for the first time." She said and we remebered that day,

* * *

_Flashback:_

_(Gabby's POV)_

_I was in gym and we were doing my least favorite sport: football._

_After class Coach called me into his office_

_"Gabriella, I want to discuss you're gym grade." Coach said_

_"What about it? I think I'm doing fine." I said_

_"Well Gabriella, I'm just going to tell you outfront, you're just barely passing because of football, now if you don't improve by the football final, I'm going to have to fail you." he said_

_"WHAT!" I screamed, I've never ever failed a class and I wasn't going to start now._

_After school I was at the Boltons._

_"Hey babe, how was school?" Troy asked_

_"Sucked, I'm gonna fail gym" I said_

_"Oh my god, Gabriella Montez fail? Alert the media!" Ella said_

_"Well I'm going to fail, unless I improve by the final next week." I said and burried my face in the pillow._

_"Well I cn fix that." Ella said_

_"How?" I asked_

_"Uh my boyfriend is caotain of the football team remeber?" Ella said_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot Cam joined football, do you think he'd help me?" I asked_

_"He would if I asked him, he's in Maine visting family members he doesn't know, but he'll be back tomorrow." Ella said_

_"Well can you call him now?" I asked_

_"Sure." Ella said and went into the hallway, and then I heard,_

_'Can you help Brie with football?'_

_'Please Camera? Please Camera for me?'_

_'Alright hanks, bye I love you!'_

_And she walked in and said, "He said, be on the field at 3:00 sharp._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Oh I remeber that, wow you sure did suck, but you got better." Cam said.

"Yeah, and who could forget the spanish class from hell." Chad said

"It wasn't hell for us, just you." Izzy said

* * *

_Flashback:_

_So the gang was sitting in spanish classtalking when the teacher said,_

_"Alright class! Settle down, today we are doing dialogue in front of the class." Seniorita Rosalita said_

_"Wait what?" Chad said_

_"I'll say something in English and you'll repeat it in spanish, get it?" she said_

_"Yeah." Chad said but looked nervous because he wasn't the best at Spanish._

_"Chad would you like to go first?" Seniorita Rosalita asked_

_"Um ok." he said and when he got up the gang silently laughe about the trainwreck that was going to happen._

_"Okay Chad, say My name is Chad and I like to play basketball on the court." She said_

_Chad nodded and then said, "Hola soy Chadiano, y quiero jugar anciana está en el tribunal." (Hi I'm Chad, and I like to play old lady's on the court)_

_and the whole class started laughing and Cam said, "Man I didn't know you played old lady's!" and everyone laughed harder when he turned as red as a pomegranet._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Shut up, to this day I'm still know as 'the old lady player'" Chad said

"Well you should of studied."Taylor said

"What? And ruin my rep? The day I study is the day Troy reads an award winning novel." Chad said and Gabby snorted and Troy gave her a 'Don't you dare' look and she stopped.

"Yeah and who could forget chemistry class." Izzy said while laughing,

"Oh is that when Zeke blew up the lab?" Ryan said

"Haha shut up." Zeke said

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The gang was sitting in chem class trying to do their project._

_"Ok," Zeke said to Izzy because they are lab partners, "What are we doing?"_

_"We're making green fire." She said_

_"Ok so how do I put that in?" Zeke asked_

_"Ok so you put the heat into that cup." She pointed to a cup._

_"Ok." Zeke said and put the flame in the cup, within a minute the cup was on fire,_

_"ZEKE!"Izzy shrieked_

_"What? you said put it in the cup." he said_

_"I mean the clay cup!" she yelled, and Zeke felt something warm on his and and realized that it was the fire on his hand._

_"OW!" he yelped and threw the cup somewhere. But he threw it in the wrong direction and it landed in the tub of gasoline they used for expriments._

_"Oh shit! She's gonna blow! Run for it!" Izzy screamd and everyone ran out of the building, and about a minute later you saw the entire chemistry building go up on flames._

_"Next time I'll handle the experiments." Izzy said_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Yeah and I got banned from the chemistry lab." Zeke said

"I could understand why, I mean I wouldn't want you in my class after you set it on fire." Troy said.

"Alright class is over!" Darbus yelled and everyone went into the hallway,

"Best class ever!" Chad said

"Yeah well me and Ella have to go, our flight leaves in two hours." Gabby said

"Have fun in Spain." Shar said

"Yeah well me Chad, and Zeke have to go to, we leave for camp tomorrow." Troy said

"Bye," Ryan said

"Yeah I gotta go to I leave for football camp tonight." Cam said

"Bye," Kelsi said.

As they left they all realized that no matter what happend, they would always defeat Wildcat Troubles.

* * *

**A/N there! last chapter, but still an epilogue of senior year! I didn't like the ending but tell me if you did! please review!  
Also, I won't update until thursday because I have two projects due next week, and a field trip so yeah! again please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	26. Contest

**A/N hey it's me Lilyana! This isn't an update but I'm giving you guys a challenge:**

**Write a songfic one-shot with the following songs.**

_**Beautiful As You- **_**by All for One**

_**It Might Be You-**_** by Kai**

_**Bleeding Love-**_** by Leona Lewis**

_**Damaged-**_** BY Danity Kane**

_**Thanks for the Memories-**_** by Fallout Boy**

_**Like you'll never see me Again-**_** by Alicia Keys**

**Ok so all entries are due by June 8****th**** and I will pick the winner,**

**I'll tell the winners what they won after they win (sorry if that didn't make sense)**

**RULES**

**1: The couples are: Troyella, Chadpay, Chaylor, Zaylor (Zeke and Taylor), Zekepay, Ryelsi, Ryartha, Jelsi.**

**2: It has to be more than 150 words.**

**Oh and PM me the story when you're finished!**

**Thanks I hope to read some of you're stories!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	27. Epilogue

****

A/N ok here's the epilogue!!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own hsm.**

* * *

One word: Graduation. It was a word that seniors loved and hated, today they would be getting out of East High for good and enter their lives in the real world. We however find a certain gang sitting on the floor of a familiar classroom.

"I can't believe senior year is over!" Sharpay whined

"I know, I can't believe it. Next year we won't be together." Gabby said

"Well Brie, you, me, Troy and Cam are going to be together at Duke next year." Izzy said

"Yeah and since me, Kels, and Shar will be at Julliard so we can come down to visit you." Ry said

"Yeah, but what about Tay, Zeke, and Chad? They'll be all the way over in California." Gabby said

"We'll come visit, every break and maybe some holidays." Chad said

"Yeah and there's always summer baby girl." Troy said

"Alright, I still remember every memory that happened this year." Kelsi said

"Oh yeah. Remember when senior fun day?" Tay asked

"Uh duh." Cam said

_Flashback:_

_"Alright seniors, today we're going to the beach!" Ms. Cooks voice said and all the seniors cheered._

_"But the only rule is no PDA." Mrs. Darbus said _

_Then all you hear is the seniors moaning and groaning._

_Then the girls were walking towards Izzy's car Kelsi said, "Why are we taking Izzy's car when we could take the bus?" _

_"Because my car has aux and air conditioning." Izzy said and they nodded_

_When they got to the beach all the girls changed into their bathing suits, and when they came out Chad said,_

_"Aww come on Darbus just a little PDA?"_

_"No." she said_

_"What if we make out, but don't have sex?" Zeke asked and everyone started laughing._

_Darbus was thinking for a while then said, "Alright fine, but I want everyone to return to the school virgins!" _

_After she left we heard Chad mutter, "Too late." and we laughed some more and reminisced about spring break._

_"Wow girls you look damn sexy." Cam said_

_"Why thank you, now we're going to tan." the girls said _

_(Five minutes later)_

_"Come on girls get in the water!" Ryan said_

_"NO!" Shar screamed back_

_"Alright you forced us to do this." Chad said and went to puor a bucket of cold water on them while their backs were turned, but instead he poured water all over,_

_"DANFORTH!!" Darbus shrieked_

_End flashback_

"I remeber that, and I got detention after that." Chad said

"Yeah well we better get to the auditorium so we can graduate." Kelsi said as we got up.

When the ceremony was about half way through Darbus got up out of her seat and started to speak

"This class is truly special, I knew the last day of junior year, the way they all looked out for eachother, and were there for eachother and-" she didn't get to finish because a cellphone went off and Chad turned bright red.

"DANFORTH!" she yelled

"Yes?" he asked

"What did I say about cell phones." she said

"Um I don't know I never pay attention." he said and the gang started laughing.

"You see what happens when I try to be nice? You see!" she said to Mr. Matsui.

Now it was time for the valedictorians speech and Mr. Matsui said, "Alright, now to announce this year's valedictiorian, Ms. Taylor McKessie!"

Everyone cheered and the gang was a little shocked, I mean Taylor was their friend but they thought that Izzy or Gabby would be it.

"Ok so I guess I have to make a speech am I right?" she asked Mr. Matsui and he nodded, "Ok well I've been at East high for four years, but I've known most of these kids since we were like 5. But what I have learned these past four years I will take with me forever. I have learned about friendship, acedimics, and much more. Everyone says that they're high school years are the best and to live them to the fullest and until about 3 weeks ago I had no idea way they meant. But I do now. It means that hgih school is really when you become an adult and take responsibility for yourself. So yeah I'm done talking so Mr. M you cand o whatever you wanted to do." Taylor said and went back to her seat where she got a happy glance from her friends.

"Now to announce East High's Class of 2008!"

Then he went through all the A's and then he said,

"Izzabella Grace Bolton." he said and we cheered and Cam got out of his seat

"Troy Ezikiel Bolton." and we cheered some more and Gabby actually stood on her chair.

"Zeke Anthony Baylor." he said

Then a couples minutes later, "Chad Zachary Danforth!" he said and everyone cheered loud because they were actually surprised Chad graduated.

"Ryan Cornelius Evans" he said and everyone started laughing at his middle name and he mouthed 'shut up' as he walked off the stage.

"Sharpay Danielle Evans!" he said

"Taylor Michelle McKessie" he said and they cheered

"Gabriella Anne Montez." he said and this time it was Troy who got out of his seat.

"Kelsi Marie Nielson." and they cheered

"Cameron Jordan St. James." he said

And after he called the last name he said,

"And for the final time I present East High Schools graduating class of 2008!" and all the seniors threw their hats up into the air.

After the ceremony the gang went up to their parents and Susie and Maria pulled out their cameras and the gang moaned and Izzy said, "No mom, no pictures I wanna go home,"

"Oh Izzy quit whining, now everyone huddle up!" Susie said and they lined up and the flash went off and Chad said,

"Oh no I'm blind lord god help me!"

"And they let that graduate?" Troy asked and the gang shrugged.

"Well we have to go, our plane leaves at 5:00 tomorrow morning." Troy said

"Yeah and our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon." Chad said

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ryan said

"It is, I'm going to miss you guys so much." Sharpay said

"Yeah same here." Izzy said and they hugged and parted eachother for the final time

* * *

**A/N ok (tear) the last chapter, I won't be updating for another couple of weeks because I have a lot of papers to write but I should have the sequel out by mid june so review for the last time for this story! and also sorry if the ending sucked.**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


End file.
